


Some dragon lovin’

by yellowhalcyon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Noodle Dragons, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apparently....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhalcyon/pseuds/yellowhalcyon
Summary: Five times Hanzo’s dragons showed some dragon loving towards McCree and the one time Hanzo showed affection towards him instead.





	1. an unusual surprise

**Author's Note:**

> (also for those wondering i have not given up on my star wars fic and i'm kinda thinking of starting up the sequel around this time as well since it's gonna be a short one after nothing really happened in tlj)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just have this before I change my mind so it's a little un-beta-ed

Jesse picked Hanzo up the moment he passed out and carried him all the way to the checkpoint. The stubborn bastard wouldn’t let Jesse even touch him while he was awake, so he practically sprinted as soon as he got on his feet and Hanzo in his arms.

Spotting the checkpoint in the distance, Jesse got greeted by two nimble guns and two wide eyes pointed in his direction before Lena recognised him. She threw her head over her shoulder and shouted to whoever else had already returned. ‘Hanzo’s down! Come help!’

The large figure of Reinhardt appeared and he stepped forward with his arms out but Jesse shifted away. ‘It’s alright, it’s alright,’ Jesse said. ‘I got him.’ He hauled the weight in his arms all the way to the drop ship and then up the ramp. Although he popped Hanzo down on the nearest bench he could find, since Hanzo did happen to be a bit more than he let on he could handle. What he lacked in height, Hanzo more than made up for in muscle. The man was built like a tank.

Jesse resisted the urge to brush some spare strands of hair from his face while with company. Instead, he got to work on the burn on Hanzo’s arm. He couldn’t remove his jacket without awkwardly having to shuffle his body about. He forced his sleeve as far up as it would go as an alternative and broke open the first aid kit. Quickly cleaning the wound with water, he then applied some antiseptic and worried over the fact it raised nothing from Hanzo.

He glanced up at him with just his eyes whilst his hands still worked. Hanzo looked rather peaceful, his expression blank and his breathing calm. Jesse didn’t know exactly what had happened but he’d found him lying against a wall with no arrows and no dragons. At least he hadn’t been shot or zapped but something appeared to have been blown up and Hanzo got caught in the crossfire. He’d clumsily brushed off any of Jesse’s attempts to help until the fatigue claimed him, kept insisting his arrows and the rest of the mission were more important. In hell, they were now.

Eventually Lena peered over his shoulder and said, ‘you should leave that to Dr. Ziegler.’ He figured she meant it to be soft, yet it still grated on his nerves.

Jesse sighed. ‘‘m sure I can manage a few bandages, Lena.’ Then after he spent three tries on affixing the knot at the end, he looked up to find Lena still regarding him with her arms now crossed. ‘It’ll make do for now,’ he said, dismissive. Jesse stayed by Hanzo’s side whilst they wanted for the others to return, much to the exchange of looks between Reinhardt and Lena.

Soon, word came through that Genji had aligned with Winston, Mei, and Lúcio instead and abruptly they raised the ramp and set off for base. Jesse liked that outcome more, he didn’t want Genji to see his brother in this condition and spend the rest of the journey anxiously worrying around the ship. His chaotic personality could maybe make it worse.

Once landed, Jesse left it to Reinhardt to load Hanzo on a shuttle since he’d be able to do it more easily but, nonetheless, he stayed with the transport until Hanzo got to the medical bay.

Angela peered up from her paperwork, expression tired as usual, blonde hair up in a bun, but immediately switched on the second she spotted the body on the carrier.

Setting down her clipboard, she moved to Hanzo’s side and started the mechanics for the carrier to lower him onto a bed. ‘What happened?’ she said, looking to Jesse. Reinhardt and Lena took a step back from the conversation, leaving him to it. She’d likely heard a brief report before they arrived that Hanzo had been injured, but perhaps judging from her reaction she’d under thought how badly he could be.

That worried Jesse, because if she thought it was bad then maybe he should have done more on the ride over and been more careful. ‘Not sure,’ he said. ‘I found him incapacitated against a wall. Kept babbling on about this and that but never mentioned any distinct part that hurt.’

The carrier sung as it raised Hanzo’s body towards the bed.

‘Still does not mean he isn’t, McCree,’ Angela said sharply.

‘I know that.’ Jesse exhaled and fought back his frustration. ‘But the stubborn oaf wouldn’t let me help, so other than the burn ’m not sure what’s wrong.’

She huffed. ‘Okay let’s take a look.’

The carrier only took a few more moments to reposition Hanzo’s body and then Dr. Ziegler pulled down scanner from above with both hands. She set it to work, traversing the length of Hanzo’s still form, and walked over to behind her desk to access the results.

She said after a few moment, ‘this isn’t good.’

Jesse’s heart sunk. ‘It isn’t.’

‘He has sustained a large impact to the chest,’ Angela said. The scanner reached Hanzo toes and started another journey upwards. ‘His rib appears fractured and I can see a vein near his left lung that could be about to burst. I’ll need to open him up to fix it.’

‘You sure it can’t mend on its own?’ Jesse tried.

‘At this level it was most likely worsened during travel,’ Angela said. The shame washed through Jesse’s system and he brushed a over the back of his neck, head down. ‘I believe it’s so badly damaged even bending over could cause a rupture. He’d had to lie completely still for weeks, McCree.’

Jesse could feel her eyes on him from across the room and finally glanced up to meet her intense gaze. ‘Okay,’ he said, trying to keep breathing. ‘What can I do to help?’

Angela came out from behind her desk and began fiddling with the screen positioned on the end of the bed. ‘Make sure no one interrupts me,’ she said, matter of a fact.

Nodding, Jesse took that to mean he should leave it alone for now, probably already acted to conspicuous anyhow. He needed to take a moment to dial down his attention towards Hanzo. Only Genji knew about his feelings and he didn’t worry about anyone else would take it, been through enough not to care about that nonsense. He just feared, if too many knew, someone might let slip and ruin what they already had, since Hanzo didn’t appear to be reciprocating any faster.

Forcing his legs to work, he disappeared off to find the others and give them the news. Lena and Reinhardt exchanged a sympathetic look with each other. Zenyatta nodded solemnly and wondered if his orbs could be off any assistance, but Jesse merely shrugged, unsure whether that counted as an interruption to Angela’s work. Hana took it the worst, disappearing off to her room to play video games as a way to quell her rising anxiety. He knew her and Hanzo had developed a bond, somehow.

Jesse met up with Fareeha and Brigitte to organise getting out a message to Genji so he didn’t end up with the surprise of a half-dying brother once he got back. Him and Genji were close, he was merely letting a friend know about the condition his brother, not worrying about too much over said brother.

To occupy his mind, he had a shower and changed into cleaner clothes. But for all his short comings, in the end, Jesse couldn’t keep away from the medical bay for more than an hour. Despite what Angela would think, he headed back over.

The little clicks of his boots echoed off the walls on the way to the medical room entrance and he swear they became louder with each step until Angela suddenly cried out.

‘McCree! I don’t— no, stop that!’ His paranoia had been right, she must have heard the clicks and he was coming. But Jesse pushed that aside when her voice became more urgent. ‘Jesse McCree, if you’re there, please help!’

Jesse sped up the last few steps and popped his head round the door. ‘I’m here.’ However, what he saw on the other side certainly surprised him beyond most words. ‘What in the—?’ Jesse said.

Both of Hanzo’s blue, glowing dragons had appeared but unlike their usual appearance, they were small about the size of a weasel in fact, and both were perched on Hanzo’s chest hissing fiercely at any of Angela’s attempts to come near the bed.

‘Angela, are those his dragons?’ Jesse said, dashing to her side.

‘Yes!’ Angela said, distressed. She raised her arm up and tried to grab one from behind but the other came to their defence and she darted her hand away. Their hiss came right from the back of the throat, like a goose. ‘I was finishing the burn on his arm,’ the yellow-white cream now coating Hanzo’s arm looked better than the shoddy attempt at a bandage Jesse made earlier, ‘when they appeared out of nowhere and now they won’t allow me anywhere near him. Ugh!’ She tried another angle of attack but the results came up the same.

Jesse grabbed her shoulders to steady her. ‘Easy now,’ he said. ‘Let me try.’

She threw her hand out in a _be my guest_ gesture and then stepped back.

Jesse approached the bed with arms up. Cautiously he held out his flesh hand for them to inspect. ‘Hey there, fellas, I mean ya no harm, I promise.’ They watched the limb intently until it came within range, wherein one playful pounced while the other continued to eye it for another second before joining in. The sensation tickled but not in the way he had expected. It brought them up off Hanzo’s body, nonetheless, so Jesse moved his hand back towards his body, gently as to avoid startling them. ‘There we go.’ With both now in his arms he started to walk backwards from the bed to get some distance between them and Hanzo so Angela could come in.

‘Now come on,’ he said. ‘Dr Ziegler needs to work on Hanzo but I assure you she doesn’t mean him any harm. He’s got himself hurt again, you know how he is, and she’s gonna fix ‘im up.’ Cradled in both arms, he looked down at the dragons and they looked back up at him with beady all-black eyes. If he hadn’t seen the destruction they could cause he would say they were rather adorable. They weighed practically nothing at all, but he still felt a pressure pressing down on his flesh arm as a clawed hand fidgeted about on his skin. ‘You can watch with me if you want?’ he said and a part of him thought they seemed to nod.

Angela’s gaze remained locked onto the dragons when Jesse glanced up. ‘This will be a delicate process so please keep them under control,’ she said firmly.

‘Got ya, boss.’ Jesse nodded with a tilt so his hat dipped and continued to walk backwards with the dragons. Surprisingly, they became rather compliant in his arms and didn’t struggled to break free or looked to be trying to get back to their master.

Jesse took them into the waiting room for the surgical theatre a few doors down and popped himself in the nearest seat. ‘See ’s not so bad in here. The chairs are comfy …to some degree.’ He shifted his bum a few inches around to the left to miss the solid frame sticking up under the weakly stuffed cushion.

The dragons shuffled around on his lap like they were playfighting or chasing each other but stopped occasionally to peer up Jesse when they caught him staring. He’d offer his own hand to entertain them but instead they nuzzle up to it, sticking their little heads between the gaps in his fingers.

Eventually the far wall dissolved away into a window and Jesse saw a figure on a medical bed, thankfully already covered in a sheet. Angela stepped forward with a mask and gloves on, several robotic assistants at her side.

Jesse stood up and approached the window. Angela shared a glance with him before beginning the surgery.

‘There’s our boy, fellas,’ Jesse found himself saying, but whether he happened to be comforting the dragons or himself, he couldn’t tell. ‘But he’s gonna be alright. He’s tough nut to crack.’ His voice faded to almost a whisper. ‘He’ll pull through.’ One dragon crawled up to his shoulder and tugged at his hat to keep it from falling in his face, tilting it early had rather knocked it loose. He looked to them with just his eyes and half smiled. ‘Thank ya, kindly,’ he said and the dragon _purred_.

The surgery last for several hours but not once did Angela appear to panic or change course so Jesse concluded that meant it went without a hitch. The window blacked out to a wall again and he stayed in the waiting room until Angela remerged to call him back into the medical bay. She led him back to Hanzo’s bed, still eyeing the dragons with a suspicious expression, although there was no caution in her posture anymore.

Jesse’s mouth went dry as he laid eyes on Hanzo. He looked rather small in just a medical sheet, Jesse wondered what had happened to his original clothes and made a mental note to organise all that for him before he woke up. Hanzo’s skin came across very wan in this light and with the nose cannula and hand catheter in his un-tattooed arm that only added to his sickly appearance. The medical scene certainly didn’t suit him or calm Jesse’s nerves about this whole ordeal. All but his hair had been dishevelled, maybe a little ruffled from all the movements but still in the usual ponytail with accompanying buzzcut. At least the burn on his arm had almost faded from whatever magical cream put on it when they arrived.

Swallowing, Jesse said, ‘right, fellas, he’s back to normal. You can return to him safe and sound.’ He tilted his arms down to give them space to fly – or glide over? – but the dragons did nothing expect snuggle further into his chest. ‘Oh. You wanna stay here for a little while longer? Well… I… ain’t complainin’.’ The sentence died on his lips once he looked up to find Angela regarding him whilst clearly trying to hold back a scowl. No wonder, she’d spent several hours in surgery and didn’t need to see him cosy up to something that had only made it one step harder beforehand. The blush stained his cheeks and he dipped under his hat as the heat spread down to his chest.

‘Thank you for your help, McCree,’ he heard her say, voice keeping soft however.

Jesse cleared his throat and nodded, still hiding under his hat. ‘Thank you for your services,’ he said as he retook his seat next to the bed.

‘The anaesthetic should be wearing off soon,’ she said, explaining. ‘He might wake up but it probably won’t be for long. Make sure he keeps that nose cannula in and do not let him get up without coming for me first.’

‘Understood, Cap’in,’ Jesse said. ‘We’ll, uh, keep a close eye on him.’

‘I’m sure you will,’ she said, walking away, but he pretended not to hear for the sake of his blush.

He waited for her clicking heels to dissolve away and then the room grew very quiet once she’d left. He watched Hanzo breathe for the longest moment, the dragons remaining still in his lap. It wasn’t until one started to climb up his flesh arm that he shook his head and returned to the present.

Without hesitation Jesse reached out and brushed aside a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. He kept his fingers on Hanzo’s face for a while, stroking a thumb over his cheek before he felt bad for doing something Hanzo might not want if he were awake.

He swore the dragon on his shoulder hissed when he withdrew his hand but when Jesse looked over the little fella was interesting themself in the pattern on his plaid shirt. They acted very much like their host, being all for Jesse’s attention up until he actually gave it.

‘McCree..?’ Hanzo’s voice came out so hoarse and quiet, Jesse almost missed it.

His head popped up instantly. ‘Welcome back, darlin’. You’re probably too out of it to understand now but you got hit in the chest and Angela had to get you open up to prevent some internal bleeding,’ he said. His hand auto-reached for Hanzo’s face again but he settled for the shoulder instead this time. ‘You’re safe now, though.’

Groggy, Hanzo glanced about to get his bearings through half-lidded eyes. He patted about and found the bandage on his arm and the one presumably on his chest. A hand landed on his face and, as predicted, he fiddled with the cannula.

When Jesse realised he was indeed trying to remove it, he pulled Hanzo’s hand away with a gentle grip. ‘I’m sorry you’ve gotta keep that in, sweetheart,’ he said.

Hanzo eyed him for a moment but without any malice behind the gaze. Jesse tried a smile and, even though Hanzo didn’t smile back, one dragon purred into his ear. ‘McCree?’ Hanzo said.

‘Yeah,’ Jesse responded, leaning in.

‘Thank you.’

‘It’s no trouble.’ Jesse said and scratched at the back of his neck to, perhaps, quell his rising blush. ‘But mostly it’s Angela who you should thank.’

‘Still… I am glad you are here.’

That only made his blush worsen and he hung his head to hide under his hat once again, really hoping Hanzo would be too out of it to notice or remember when he recovered. The anaesthetic sure made him very mushy to whoever happened to be around. ‘I’m glad ya are too,’ he said to his shoes. At the sound of a weak groan, Jesse glanced back up to see Hanzo was falling unconscious. ‘We’re here watching over you. Just go back to sleep, okay?’

‘…do not leave me...’ he said, slurred.

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Jesse said and he thought about it but then reached for Hanzo’s hand, nonetheless.

Hanzo’s fingers curled around his own but his eyes were already closed when Jesse looked over. So he held on until all the strength disappeared from his hand to be there for Hanzo. Then once they were limp digits, he let go.

¬

Winston’s ship had underestimated their fuel consumption and unfortunately had had to make an emergency stop half-way back, leaving Lena to set out with more to get them going again. This meant Genji didn’t make it back until long after Hanzo’s operation. He found them both asleep in the medical bay, heading their straight after landing. Jesse looked rather uncomfortable in the half wooden chair, his head resting on hunched shoulders. But that wasn’t what made Genji stop.

Hanzo’s dragons were out and glowing and very very small. This usually happened as a desperate response to protect their host but they weren’t poised to attack, they were both asleep and on Jesse. One was curled up in Jesse’s lap and other around his hat like a crown.

Genji removed his face plates and silently set them down on the flat surface at the end of Hanzo’s bed. Once making sure Hanzo appeared stable to his own eyes and that Angela was on her way to explain the full procedure, he regarded Jesse and the dragons, tilted his head to the side and some air exited the plates on his shoulders.

‘ _Well, would you look at that, brother_ ,’ he said quietly, speaking in Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s geese in a village near me and, damn, do they hiss like a creature from the underworld
> 
> Lol, I kept taking my nose cannula out cos it tickles like a mf, but yep, let me know what you think
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://yellowhalcyon.tumblr.com/)


	2. a pleasant guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, and i thought getting up early today would mean i'd get to bed earlier :P

The distinct words burst from Hanzo’s mouth and echoed through the coms.

Jesse spotted the distance blue flash, felt the rumble of the dragon’s power beneath his feet, and kept running to the next check point. Gun raised, his eyes scanned the area for hostiles. If Hanzo found it harsh enough to raise the dragons in defence, maybe he needed to be on higher alert.

However, he made it to Fareeha without hinderance. She merely nodded to him before shooting upwards and disappearing in front of the sun to clear the next point. Jesse turned back to the roof edge and eyed out a few potential targets, none worth taking out though.

A brief thought occurred to him and he tried to find the dragons in this mess but the sunlight shown too brightly to make out much of anything, let alone a pair of semi-translucent blue beasts most likely sticking to the areas full of hostiles. He needed to get off the roof.

Climbing down, Winston’s voice reported through the coms about the situation that Jesse assumed must have been more near Hanzo than him since he couldn’t find anything bar civilians running to hide, and dust. This was what they got for attacking during the day.

He jumped down from the fire escape ladder slightly early, a few tingles shooting up his legs, and darted for the final checkpoint.

Their mission had been to obverse, infiltrate and take over a small town currently under the thumb of Talon and its associates. A small ‘fuck you’ and also because Talon were planning to leave soon, taking all the supplies with them, and that meant the situation would turn dire for those still living in the town and nearby. It had been Angela and Mei’s idea to help the people and Hanzo and Genji’s idea to take the town now during the pre-move while they’d be low on arms and soldiers. And, funnily enough, chock-a-block with supplies all in one spot since they didn’t know they were coming.

Jesse assumed the others would be nearing the end of the raid soon for the final phase of the plan and followed the path to where Lena should have been arriving in the drop ship.

Or. At least he thought he did. It didn’t take Jesse long to realised he’d gotten himself rather lost. He tried doubling back on his current path first but that only lead to more confusion and then suddenly he couldn’t recognise _anywhere_.

Finally admitting defeat, he turned down a shallow alleyway to call for help under cover when the white wall beside him abruptly flushed a vibrant light blue. Confused, Jesse spun around for the source and was greeted with the large, overwhelming snout of one of Hanzo’s dragons, here again but this time in full glory. Their mouth opened to reveal very _real_ and _sharp_ , wet fangs.

‘Woah, hey there…’ he said, the words barely making it out of his mouth over the suffocating sensation their presence evoked from him. Why were they here and staring at him so intently? Jesse twirled around to find the other one right there as well. They must have flown down from above since there would be no other way to have snuck up on him. ‘Howdy to you too…’ He exhaled quietly. ‘Ehhh, Hanzo you can fetch ‘em back now,’ he called.

Nothing.

‘Hanzo?’ Jesse peered out across either side of the dragons but failed to discover their host anywhere nearby. ‘Okay, it appears I’m on my own with ya.’

For the longest moment the two of them merely continued to float there, staring at him with their glassy all-black eyes. Jesse didn’t understand the feeling that passed through him when their gaze laid on his body but something about them, when they were this size, seemed to extend his senses further than his own physical body. He got so lost in their stare he almost felt himself drifting off to sleep.

At the sound of distant gunfire, he shook his head and glanced up at the sky. Coming back to the dragons, a change in their expression suggested they wanted something from him. Jesse found himself automatically holding his hands up when one floated closer.

‘What are you after now?’ he said, knowing full well they wouldn’t respond, but mainly asked in an attempt to calm his nerves.

The dragon drew closer and closer, tilting their snout upwards and Jesse waited for the moment when they would open their mouth, dreading what that might bring next, until the tip of their nose made contact with his metal hand. He realised what they wanted now.

Jesse rubbed his hand over the dragon’s nose, up along the bridge and onto their forehead. The dragon’s purr rumbled through their body like distant thunder and they closed their eyes, leaning up into the petting. They felt far more solid at this size and that only added to their strangeness since the light continued to pass through them like sunlight under water.

Jesse relaxed and, in doing so, lowered his flesh hand, which then ended up bumping into the other dragon, who’d come closer behind him. ‘Well hello, you want some too? Okay,’ he said and they hummed like Jesse envisioned a pleased bear might.

Touching them at this large size with his flesh hand was very different from when they were little noodle beings curling into his chest. Something about them tingled his skin that he couldn’t feel in the reduced size, as if they were a vibrating phone or something, but it spread up further along his arm, almost to the elbow. Jesse wondered whether this was what Genji and Hanzo felt upon releasing them.

The dragons lavished the attention until both were rumbling softly. Jesse liked the sound.

But Winston’s firm voice resonating through the coms brought him back to the present and he became very aware of how alone with the dragons he truly was.

‘Can you fellas help me out?’ he said, ‘I appear to be a little lost.’

The first dragon to be petted nodded slowly and curled around on themself within the small space of the alleyway. They moved so swiftly and elegantly, in the golden sunlight, Jesse almost became dizzy again with the way they sparkled. He followed them back down the alleyway and accompanying street, laughing when the dragon behind, nuzzled at his arm again asking for more fuss.

In no short time, Winston announced another update through the coms: a small team were about to infiltrate the storage facility to round up the last of the talon operatives; him and Lena had a back and forth about tactics before Hanzo chimed with a suggestion that would settle them both.

The dragon behind him pushed their snout further under his arm and into his ribs. Apparently, they were just as attention demanding as big as when they were small. He chuckled nonetheless because they purred the way he liked.

Snapping to attention, Jesse realised he needed to get back to help the others; they could use his sharp shooting as a protective contingency plan. Subtly as he could he hurried ahead of the front dragon to encourage them to go faster without offending them. He’d seen them zip across the length of a football pitch in less than a second so he knew how fast they could really go, no need to be slow now. They slipped alongside him making no sound and he followed the blue through the streets. When they moved this gently and smoothly through the air something about them came across like other peaceful things did, such as a kite or a wind charm and he hoped any civilians daring to peek out at them would think that too. He didn’t aspire to disturb the people of this town but sometimes bad things had to be done to get to the good.

The dragons led him on further and Jesse started to see where he’d gone wrong, recognising a familiar building or two. Without warning, their skin became more transparent until they faded away entirely.

Jesse glanced about. ‘Wait, where’d ya go?’ he said and he turned to discover Hanzo standing at the end of the current street corner, a frustrated expression on his face. ‘Oh, that’s where. Hey, Hanzo, I—’ Jesse took a step forward.

With a huff, Hanzo disappeared around the corner.

Jesse signed, letting the word die on his lip. ‘Never mind then.’

Later on, he found Genji and Zenyatta at the back of the drop ship. Jesse slumped into the space beside them on the bench and let his head fall back against the ship’s wall. The hum of the engine passed through him. ‘Will ya tell your brother I’m sorry?’ he said.

‘Uh, why can’t you tell him yourself?’ Genji said, robotic voice sounding exhausted although not with Jesse. He turned his head to face him, unreadable under the visor, yet something about his body language told Jesse he was smirking.

Zenyatta raised a hand, his orbs twirling gently around his head. Jesse didn’t even bother to try and tell _if_ he was smiling. ‘When you have an infliction with someone it is better to settle things with them directly, rather than going through what Genji calls the “grape vine,”’ he said.

‘Yeah, the grape vine will fuck you up,’ said man nodded and threw a glance back at his friend. ‘Zenyatta is right you should go to him directly,’ Genji said and Jesse swore he could now hear the smirk in his voice.

He sighed; they were right of course and honestly, he should have predicted this, but he’d wanted to sit next to his friends on the way back to Gibraltar also. In the silence that followed, he waited for the other penny to drop.

‘What did you do wrong anyways?’ Genji said, leaning closer.

Jesse sighed again and stood up. ‘You know I think I’ll talk to him right now.’ Leaving them well enough behind, he wondered through the dropship until he spotted Hanzo sat by himself, unsurprisingly, bow propped up beside him and twiddling with his arrows. Jesse adjusted his hat and approached him. ‘Hey, Hanzo,’ he said.

Hanzo glanced up and thankfully the expression of frustration didn’t make a reappearance. ‘Hello,’ he said.

‘I just wanted to say, uh,’ Jesse shifted on his feet, hating the fact, with the angle, he was unable to hide under his hat. Being around Hanzo evoked one very positive emotion from Jesse but it came with one rather negative side effect, especially negative while he wanted to keep a low profile on his whole feelings situation. He tried to focus solely on the positive aspect to prevent the evitable return of his blush. ‘I hope I didn’t keep your dragons too preoccupied back there.’

Hanzo chuckled from low in the belly. ‘You certainly seemed to draw their attention, yes.’

‘I didn’t manage affect your role in the mission, though?’ Jesse said. ‘Correct me if I’m wrong but you seemed kinda pissed when you found us.’

‘No, actually I thought they had retreated by then.’ Examining an arrow in his hands, Hanzo did not meet his gaze again. He hadn’t answered the question and Jesse assumed that meant it _had_ bothered him, but Hanzo must have not wished to address it here and now to avoid a public confrontation.

Jesse would respect that. ‘Oh,’ he brushed a hand over the back of his neck and looked off to somewhere else in the ship, ‘well they helped me out gettin’ back to the others so thank you for that.’

‘You should really be thanking _them_ ,’ Hanzo said, assertive and eyes remaining on his arrows, ‘I have little influence over their actions. I merely look in a good direction and point.’

Nodding, ‘a’ight. In that case, the next time they’re out, I’ll be sure to say howdy again,’ Jesse said and he smiled when their eyes finally met in the middle.

Hanzo took a second and then smiled back. Jesse knew it was genuine since sent his heart into a frenzy.

Pause.

‘Hana will be settling up a gaming session in the common room when we get back,’ Hanzo said eventually, shuffling with the arrow in his hands, ‘you are welcome, if you would like to join us?’

‘I’d be done for that,’ Jesse said, smiling brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up for this kinda docile chapter here, have the original dragon noodles eatin' noodles:  
> 


	3. a cheeky disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i'm gonna read this tomorrow so for now i apologise for any spelling errors ~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> okay more noodle fluff this time around

Jesse awoke to an upside down glowing blue face staring back at him, perched on the brim of his hat. ‘Howdy there, little fella,’ he said, voice groggy from his nap.

The sun continued to beat down on his reclining body. The rest of the Gibraltar beach radiated with a warm glow. However, even now in only his red swim shorts, he was starting to feel the heat a little too much than desired. Yet nothing a cool drink, and possibly some ice cream, couldn’t fix.

For a few more moments the little blue dragon stared at him curiously, then disappeared out of view. Jesse felt them shift around on the top of his head. Suddenly all he could see was two little claws grip the brim of his hat before he felt it being removed from his head.

Jesse jerked up right. ‘Hey, come back ‘ere!’ he called and spun around to see where the little rascal had dashed off to.

He found them not too far away and they didn’t appear to be making much progress, the hat clearly too heavy for them as they could barely make it float an inch off the sandy ground. Jesse got up and walked over, wherein they proceeded to drop the hat and disappear under it, blue tail darting inside. So now it looked like his hat was crawling along the ground of its own accord.

‘Oh no, what ‘ver am I gonna do?’ he said, barely containing his mirth. The only evidence of a dragon under his hat were the little claw shaped footsteps encased around the grooves his hat made over the sand. ‘Somebody help. My hat ’s come to life and it’s gettin’ away.’ Giggling, he followed them around in a small pattern across the beach, only having to take small shuffle steps since they didn’t move very fast. Jesse couldn’t stop smiling the entire time.

Eventually, a little too much sand got onto the rim of his hat. That managed to weigh the dragon down until any attempts to flick it out only led to more sand piling on top. Jesse heard tiny chittering and bent down to help them out. He lifted it up to find the dragon had started to try and dig their way out. They froze upon being revealed and then glanced back up at Jesse. He smiled at them, a chuckle behind it, and went to put his hat back on when the dragon leapt up suddenly, snatching it back.

They only landed on his shoulder, however, and darted along his back to the other side, hat in their mouth. Jesse held up his robotic arm for them and they slowly shimmed forward into the hand, nuzzling against his palm.

The thought occurred to him abruptly. ‘Why you even out anyways?’ Jesse said. ‘And where’s ya little buddy, by the way?’

The dragon continued to nuzzle his hand and didn’t answer. He hadn’t expected them to. Straightening up, he moved to go sit back down in his previous spot when the dragon darted from his shoulder once more and dashed off. He twirled around, but with the sunlight against the sand, everything became almost invisible that he ended up spinning in a full circle until he spotted them.

They’d managed quite a distance this time and upon slight approach Jesse realised it appeared to be because the other dragon had finally shown up and was helping carry the load. Both dragons floated along the beach with his hat clutched in their jaws.

‘Well that answers that question at least,’ Jesse said, mumbling under his breath. He watched them go for a few more moments before abruptly realising they wouldn’t be halting any time soon and hastily bolted after them.

The sand got kicked up from his rapid footfalls and he became aware of his mistake too late as they reached the foaming tide but kept going further on over the calm ocean waves.

Jesse skidded to a stop. The foaming tide came up to brush over his feet and, funnily enough, the dragons stopped too. Jesse looked out at them suspiciously. ‘I ain’t takin’ this off to get to you,’ he said, holding up his metal arm. The thing took about twenty minutes to take off and another thirty, plus an unpleasantly large shock, to get back on again.

The dragons at least made some attempt of looking guilty. Except when he took a closer towards them, they floated a conveniently short section away again. They couldn’t be serious.

‘Come on,’ he said, hands on his hips. _Cheeky bastards_ , he thought. Tilting his head, he even tested their resolved by taking a step backwards and the dragons did, indeed, float a little way forward once more. The joke had gone slightly too far but he knew explaining that to the dragons would lead to nowhere now; they wanted to keep playing.

 _Why does this feel like something Hanzo would do?_ Jesse thought and threw his gaze back up across the beach to search for said man. He needed to take his dragons back or at least swim out to the waters and retrieve his hat for him as compensation for their behaviour.

Instead, he spotted the blackout tent Mei had designed and set up to shade Winston from the beating sun, so he could still hang out with his friends today. His pitch-black skin absorbed the sunlight like a sponge and he overheated in mere minutes. But Dr Zhou’s experience in the snow meant she understood the perfect materials to craft a shelter that would block out the UV rays. Apparently snow was highly reflected, so her and her team had had to take extra precautionary measures to avoid getting sunburnt.

Mei currently resided in the tent now, reading books alongside Winston, with also Lúcio in his sand friendly wheelchair, and Genji.

Sat in a deck chair next to Lúcio, his face plate was off and his feet were up over of the chair’s arms. He wore swimming shorts on his lower half to get some air on the remaining skin of his thighs, but he’d still kept his arm covered.

Keeping one eye on the dragons and his hat, Jesse walked up to the tent. ‘Genji,’ he said, standing by the entrance, ‘would you help me out here?’

Genji looked over to him and sighed but got up nonetheless to see what he was referring to. He shook his head upon spotting the dragons floating above the waves. ‘Uh, sorry, bro, but I cannot control Hanzo’s dragons,’ he said.

‘No, I mean,’ he said, ‘like go out there and get ‘em since I’m at a disadvantaged.’ He raised his metal and shook it at the wrist.

Genji shifted his head back and raised an eyebrow. ‘Have you taken a look at me?’

Jesse internally smacked himself on the back of the head because, of course, Genji would be the worst person to ask to wade out into water. He thought fast. But then swiftly remembered, ‘you’ve swim before though...’

‘It is the salt, McCree,’ Genji said. ‘Gets into my joints and causes them to rust.’

Jesse simply nodded after a second; there was nothing left to get here. He glanced back inside the tent for someone else. Mei and Winston were too caught up in comparing research to have even noticed him yet, but he met eyes with Lúcio.

The man shrugged. ‘Hey don’t look at me,’ he said. ‘The ocean doesn’t mix well with me, pushes me off balance far too much.’

Jesse exhaled, shoulders slumping, just as a figure serenely glided into view. Zenyatta lifted the red drinks cooler on his arm and opened the lid to hand everyone a nice cool drink.

‘Zen, just the man for the job,’ Jesse said, when he got handed a coke. ‘Could you float out there for me,’ he pointed to the dragons _still_ above the water, ‘and get my hat back off them?’

‘I could try—’ Zenyatta began, but Genji abruptly placed a hand over his mouth and whispered something to his head that Jesse couldn’t make out. Anew, Zenyatta turned back to him and shook his head. ‘I am afraid I am unable to help you, McCree. My apologies.’

Jesse schemed at each of them slowly, knew for definite what they were up to, but didn’t press the matter further. ‘Y’all are all too pretty for your own good, you know that?’ he said. Before recognising the gorilla in the room. ‘Except you, Winston. You’re pretty in a different way.’

Winston’s head snapped up and he adjusted his glasses. ‘Huh? What was that?’

Jesse had turned his back on them by that point and didn’t hear anymore. He scanned across the beach from here but couldn’t find Hanzo.

Instead, he spotted Reinhardt, Lena, Torbjörn, and Angela crafting sand castles, amongst other things, a little way out. If they didn’t know where Hanzo was, at least with his height, Reinhardt would have the best angle for searching for him. They’d do.Jesse walked over. From a closer perspective, it turned out that Angela and Lena were working together to sculpt a large serpent, whereas Reinhardt had settled for a simple castle and Torbjörn was just working on nothing but his tan.

‘Any of you folks seen Hanzo?’ Jesse said, towering over them.

Lena full-face squinted up at him until she gave up and put a hand to her face. ‘Nope,’ she said. ‘Why are you asking?’

‘Well if you hadn’t noticed my hat is missin’ since it currently resides in the jaws of Hanzo’s little critters,’ Jesse said. ‘I would assume if anyone is able to tame them, it’s him.’

Everyone’s gaze moved to the calm ocean tide behind him, even Torbjörn peeped one eye open.

Lena broke the moment by burst out laughing. Jesse tilted his head down pointedly at her and put on his best scowl. ‘Okay you have to admit that’s a little funny,’ she said in response.

Jesse continued to scowl.

‘I’m afraid we haven’t seen him, Jesse,’ Angela piped in.

He sighed and went to speak again.

‘Last I heard he had started a match of volleyball with the girls,’ Reinhardt said. ‘They should be just round the cliff over there.’ He pointed to the dusty brown wall of the cliffside further up the beach with a large finger.

Jesse tipped his head for a lack of a hat. ‘Much obliged,’ he said and started to trek up the sand, away from them, towards the cliffside. The heat waves played with the scenery and blurred the orangey cliff wall into the light sand even though they weren’t too many yards away.

After a while, he became aware of the little pat-pat-pating footsteps beside him and glanced over to see Genji marching next to him. Looking forward again, he said, ‘you’re coming with me?’

‘I’m coming with you, yes,’ Genji said. ‘There are more drinks and the others might be thirsty.’ Jesse took note of the cooler slung over his far arm.

‘And, here, I was thinkin’ you wanted to keep teasin’ me about your brother’s dragons.’

Genji smiled. ‘I wouldn’t dream of it, McCree.’

The sounds of play and laughter reaching them long before they made it to cliff wall. on the other side, Jesse and Genji were met with the sight of Brigitte and Fareeha on one team and Hanzo and Hana as another on the opposite side of the net. If Jesse could be mistaken, Brigitte and Fareeha’s face seemed a little more flushed than their opponents. He wouldn’t be surprised, he knew how competitive Hanzo could be sometimes and Hana was an online gamer after all.

When he set eyes on Hanzo in only a pair of swim shorts and his hair tied up in a messy bun on top of his head, he got lovingly reminded why he’d isolated himself for the last few hours to nap. Even in this heat, his cheeks still managed to get hotter. The Shimada brand on his right shoulder always drew Jesse’s eye, along with the longest scar on his back that ran from almost one shoulder blade to the other. The surgery scar on his stomach appeared to be healing up quite nicely, despite what he’d heard from Angela about Hanzo refusing to stick a consistent physio routine.

Fareeha was the one to spot them first and after a shared glance with Brigitte, called pause on their game for a moment in consolation for having a refreshing drink instead. They gathered around Genji and Jesse. Unlike Zenyatta, however, Genji opened the cooler and let them help themselves, making an exaggerated joke about being a bartender like in a corny movie, which raised a laugh from Hana and Brigitte. But only caused Hanzo to scowl, before his eyes settled on Jesse.

He tried to ignore the way it still made his heart sore and gave a pitying-look back.

Hanzo merely scowled harder but once he got his drink shuffled closer to Jesse.

‘I need you,’ Jesse said and internally decked himself in the fucking face.

Hanzo raised a confused eyebrow. ‘Okay.’

‘I-I. It’s your dragons,’ Jesse said, getting back on track, ‘they’ve stolen my hat.’

Hanzo appeared about to be holding back a laugh. ‘Have they now?’

It didn’t help Jesse in the slightly. ‘Yes,’ he said and just tried to ignore how Hanzo’s mirth grew stronger with each passing second. ‘Normally I would be fine with that, able to deal with it on my own but they flew—’

Hanzo started laughing and Jesse just dropped it.

‘What?’ he said.

‘Look up,’ Hanzo said and pointed to the space above his head.

Jesse did exactly so and discovered both dragons, now here and not out at sea, caught right in the middle of trying to discreetly place his hat back on his head. They didn’t realise he’d spotted them at first and Jesse saw each wordlessly communicate to the other, appearing as if they were two humans attempting to manoeuvre a large cupboard dresser and that wasn’t half wrong.

When they finally did notice their discovery, for a long moment they stared down at him with those black beady eyes, and then dropped the hat straight on his face.

‘ _Opf!_ ’

He could hear Hanzo continue to chuckle and pulled his hat off to find him, arms crossed, with the dragons curled around his shoulders. ‘I let them out because it got hot but I didn’t think they would do this. I am sorry, Jesse,’ he said, hand over his mouth.

‘Hmm,’ Jesse huffed, dismissive, but got the feeling that apology was little half-conveyed. He gave Hanzo a proper regard and narrowed his eyes. ‘No, you ain’t.’

‘No, I am not,’ Hanzo said with a bright smirk, no longer hidden by his hand.

‘You sly bastard,’ Jesse said and turned his frown on Genji who’d started laughing next him.

‘I am about to get slyer.’

‘That don’t make sense…’ Jesse flipped his attention back to Hanzo but it was already too late. ‘Wha? How—?’ He could barely get another word out when the large beach ball they’d been using collided securely with his face. It didn’t hurt much, but his head got jerked it to the side by the force causing his hat to go flying.

‘Watch your head, McCree. No wonder you lost your hat so easily,’ Hanzo said above the gasping shocked laughs of Brigitte and Hana.

Jesse knew Fareeha stayed silent because she’d actually be worried about him but one flash of a smile her way and she relaxed her posture, expression flattening out. He rubbed a hand over his jaw to play up the injury and shifted his eyes back onto Hanzo, the hat in his hands. ‘Oh, you fucking Shimada son of a bitch,’ he said and Hanzo’s grin only grew bigger.

‘ _Shimada_ son of a bitch,’ he said. his body shuffled to the other hip and he crossed his arms. ‘Ah, I see. There is a distinct difference between me and Genji and the other siblings of the world.’

Genji came to stand alongside him now, mimicking his stance. They pulled the same expression in that moment, probably unintentionally, and Jesse swore for a second they looked exactly alike. ‘Well, take one look at me, brother, and I would say there are some oddities.’

‘There certainly are,’ Hanzo said, nodding.

Jesse threw a hand out between them. ‘Hey, no fair, you two can’t team up against me.’

Genji took the hat from his brother’s hands. ‘I think we can, Jesse,’ he said, running a finger over the metal logo on the front.

Abruptly a tickle run up the bare skin of Jesse’s left leg and he glanced down to find a dragon curled around his calf. ‘Don’t you join in on this, Cielo,’ he said, defeated.

Hanzo frowned and immediately uncrossed his arms. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Oh, I gave ‘em names.’ He pointed to only one remaining on Hanzo’s shoulders, ‘that one ’s Azulete and this one,’ pointing down, ‘is Cielo.’

‘That’s just _blue_ and _sky_  in Spanish…’ Lúcio’s voice came from behind him, his wheelchair now sporting the large shade umbrella that Brigitte installed on it. The umbrella was green and the wheelchair was green; Lúcio liked the colour green.

Jesse turned to him, his hands on his hips. ‘Thank you, Lúcio, for ruining the mystery there.’

Lúcio just threw his hands up and pulled a face, wheeling over to Genji’s side.

‘Here, _Azulete_ ,’ Hanzo said and that remained the only warning before he chucked Jesse’s hat into the air, ‘take this.’ A flash of blue and Azulete flew past to catch it.

‘No, no, no,’ Jesse scurried forward jumping rapidly to try and grab the hat but Azulete fly too high. They hovered then, just out of reach above, mocking him. Jesse returned his attention to their host. ‘Clearly, playin’ volleyball all day has you thinkin’ it’s okay to chuck a man’s things,’ he said.

‘Maybe a man should keep a better eye on his possessions,’ Hanzo said.

Jesse decided to rework his plan and target someone who couldn’t fly away. Someone that seemed too smug and too busy laughing to think Jesse would turn on him. He bounced off his ankles and charged at Hanzo, but those keen warrior senses alerted him to the threat.

Hanzo jumped back. Jesse fell into air. However, this was a move he’d dealt with countless times before and he spun back around to keep up the momentum. Didn’t wait, he kept running for Hanzo, who recognised what he was doing and ran the other way with the same grin and dark sparkle to his eyes.

They didn’t run around for long, although it got them a length away from the others, either Jesse caught up because of his longer legs or Hanzo wasn’t running at full speed on purpose. They collided, skin on skin contact, and fell into the sand. It didn’t help that Jesse landed on top, meant it couldn’t all get away from him unless he made the first move.

‘Targeting me will not affect them, Jesse,’ Hanzo said, far too calm for Jesse’s liking.

‘I’m sure of it, darlin’,’ Jesse said, his hair hanging around his face, fluttering like curtains as he tilted it to the side. ‘But I’m also sure if I distract you it might make _you_ affect them.’ He snaked his flesh hand down to Hanzo’s hip and began to fidget his fingers to tickle him.

Twitching, Hanzo giggled, desperately working to get his hands free and grab Jesse’s. He went for his metal arm that Jesse was using for balance, and in throwing him off, meant he could grab his flesh one along with it. Rolling them over, Hanzo surprised him by pinning both of his arms above his head. It took every inch of Jesse’s concentration to remember where they were right now.

‘Got me right where you want me, sugar?’ Jesse said and even threw in a wink for good measure.

Hanzo merely scoffed.

Jesse saw his plan come to fruition, though, when his hat landed alongside them and with a peek over Hanzo’s shoulder, the dragons were nowhere in sight.

But Hanzo seized the moment before him and jumped off his body to snatch the hat and start running again.

‘Hey!’ Jesse scrambled up and chased after him.

They ran even further away from the group, but with a quick glance back Jesse saw they’d found something else to occupy their attention, which possibly involved swapping out one Shimada brother for another in their volleyball game.

He twirled back just in time to spy Hanzo disappearing around behind a turn of the cliffside. Jesse hurried on and came around the turn only to find Hanzo glancing about at the corner he’d gotten himself into, a stone wall to one side and the encroaching deep sea on the other.

Upon approach, ‘nowhere left to run, darlin’,’ Jesse said with his hands up.

A flash of panic appeared on Hanzo’s face and then he turned towards him, holding Jesse’s hat behind his back, demeanour cool once more. Except something else came through with his smile now. ‘I will give you back your hat, McCree,’ he said, voice low, ‘depending on one condition.’

Jesse walked closer and liked the way Hanzo didn’t back away. ‘Oh yeah?’ he said, almost chest to chest with him, so close he could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. ‘What would that happen t’be?’

Hanzo stared up at him through his lashes and Jesse could feel his heart beating so fast in his own chest. A part of him already felt it knew what he was going to say, yet he wanted to hear it from the man himself. He needed to. Hanzo opened his mouth to speak.

But his eyes darted to something behind him and Jesse didn’t manage to turn around in time before Lúcio’s voice travelled down towards them, ‘hey, lads, food’s ready, you better be hungry cause I didn’t travel over here for nothing.’

Hanzo nodded and Jesse threw a thumbs up his way.

He made sure Lúcio was heading away, eyes down on manoeuvring his wheelchair, and then shifted his attention back to Hanzo.

He’d brought the hat back around to his front and cautiously smoothed it into its original shape. Once finished, he held it out, eyes remaining down. ‘Here,’ he said. ‘I hope it is not too banged up.’

Jesse took it the hat and only put it straight back on his head. ‘Seems fairly okay to me,’ he said.

They began to head back.

‘McCree, we did not… take it too far?’ Hanzo said, head still down.

‘No worries, darlin’,’ Jesse bumped his shoulder gently, ‘I was having fun.’

Hanzo glanced up and smiled, but unlike all the others of the day this one simple and clean. ‘Good,’ he said and the way the sun caught his head just right made it look like he had a halo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that happened with me and my brother one time, where his girlfriend said we pulled the exact same expression once and looked really alike for a second
> 
> the next chapter gets a bit deep and i'm hoping people aren't gonna get angry at me with where i plan to take hanzo... it's just emotional angst, don't worry, but he will have thoughts on some stuff and i'm hoping everyone isn't just gonna drop me for making him feel that way


	4. a midnight assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded this last night but cos of the problem with the ao3 servers the chapter update email never went out, so i've uploaded again to fix that :P
> 
> it's been almost exactly a week since the last chapter... wow, look at me keeping to a manageable routine of uploading stuff. to be fair, though, i already had most of this written anyways when i uploaded the previous chapter.
> 
> okay i'm really nervous about this one.

The lack of windows in his Gibraltar Overwatch room would always be something Hanzo struggled to adjust to. Especially now, with the remnants of the nightmare gradually fading away like bad cramp. He couldn’t see a thing, placing everything around him from memory, and his current tired state stopped him from reaching for the bedside lamp. His arm ached and he rubbed it at the elbow, while still breathing roughly. The sweat coating his skin signalled a shower coming up, but he didn’t wish to rush back to sleep any time soon regardless.

The ache in his arm abruptly amplified and, in the practically pitch-black room, his tattoo glowed neon blue. It pulsated with the pain for a moment and then his dragons in their smaller forms phased from his skin. They kept up the momentum once out, neither looking back, and disappeared off the end of the bed.

‘No, no, no! Come back!’ he said, desperate, scrambling across the sheets at them.

But it was too late. And he already knew where they’d gone.

¬

Jesse came out of the bathroom to a very odd sound protruding from the other side of his door. He frowned and switched off the light to approach it undetected, however, squinting through the peep hole revealed nothing.

Nothing except a very vague blue glow coming from below.

He ran a hand over his stump, which he always did when he was thinking with his metal prosthetic off. Were Hanzo’s dragons outside his door right now? He looked again to check he hadn’t missed Hanzo’s figure in the dark corridor and then opened the door.

Sure enough, Cielo immediately wrapped around his foot while Azulete glided to his shoulders and started tugging at his shirt with their toothy jaw.

Jesse didn’t have much energy to react in his hazy state and merely raised his hand to nuzzle their head. They whined in a way he’d never heard before and continued to tug at his shirt.

‘Well,’ Jesse said, hoping no one happened to be nearby that would hear him talking to the dragons again, ‘the way I see it, you either want my shirt off or you want me to go somewhere.’

Azulete shoved past his hand and stared up at him for a long moment. They whined again and flew from his shoulder, chittering all the way down the corridor. Jesse let his head fall down to look at Cielo now, who still remained wrapped around his leg, glowing softly.

He exhaled and inevitably followed after Azulete. Their blue glow lit up the walls like a travelling night light. He didn’t really need them as a guide. He had a very good idea of where they were leading him.

Azulete crowded up to Hanzo’s door, once there, and began clawing at the frame.

Jesse finished walking over and held out a hand to call them back up to his shoulder. Sighing again, he waited a little while longer and then knocked. ‘Hanzo?’ he said.

Silence.

‘Hanzo, please let me in. I just wanna talk.’ He knocked once more, doing it as gently as he could to make sure not to wake anyone else up in the nearby rooms. ‘Come on, I don’t think your dragons can slip through the door while it’s closed.’ His ear tilted forward, he listened for any noise or peep. ‘Hanzo, please,’ he said, his voice almost at a whisper now. ‘Hanzo...?’

Raising his hand to knock one last time, Hanzo finally opened the door to greet him. Hanzo was dressed in what he’d presumably been sleeping in, a one-size-too-big black shirt tucked into loose-fitting grey pants. He already had his hair up, so must have been awake for a while. But then again, the dragons were out, meaning there must have been a reason for him to be up right now, anyways. He looked at Jesse through a scowl, then directed his gaze to the floor. ‘I apologise for waking you,’ he said solemnly.

‘No need. It’s no trouble,’ Jesse scratched at his remaining forearm. Azulete settled on his shoulder and Cielo flew up to join them. ‘I just wanted t’check you were okay.’

‘I am fine.’

‘Yep,’ Jesse said, ‘ya definitely look that way for sure.’ He imagined the dragons probably seconded his disbelieving expression.

Hanzo huffed slightly, teeth flashing in the low light, and Jesse felt proud he’d managed to pry one positive emotion out of him. ‘How can you see anything in this light?’ he said, glancing up with a frown.

‘I, uh, look after my eyes very well,’ Jesse said. ‘Helps with the shootin’.’

Hanzo’s frown only deepened. ‘I thought you told me the concentration comes first, not the aim.’

‘I guess it just depends on my mood,’ Jesse said with a shrug. The chain of conversation faded away calmly and he shuffled about on his feet. ‘Look, the dragons got me here for a reason,’ he said eventually, and they both whined as if in agreement. ‘You don’t have to say nothing, but at least let me keep you company for a while. You look like you need it, darlin’.’

Hanzo tilted his head, regarding. ‘Forever a modest man, Jesse,’ he said with a half-smile.

Jesse spoke through a grin himself. ‘As ever.’

Hanzo sighed and Jesse saw it stretch throughout his entire being. With another shorter exhale, he stepped aside, inviting him inside. He closed the door behind them and walked forward to switch on a bedside lamp. It didn’t much difference but Jesse had grown used to the darkness of an Overwatch base.

He scanned the room quickly, hovering by the door. He failed to spot any empty bottles but that didn’t there weren’t any somewhere, perhaps already in the bin. Maybe that’s why Hanzo had taken awhile to answer because he’d been too busy hiding them. Hanzo’s typical tidy manner still resonated around the space so that was a good sign at least.

Jesse came to sit down on the bed next to him and tried not to put too much attention on how their thighs were almost touching.

It didn’t help Hanzo then brushed his hands up and down his, clearly collecting his thoughts. ‘I had a nightmare,’ he said.

‘Okay.’ Jesse nodded simply. ‘About killing Genji?’

Hanzo didn’t flinch, with a surprise. ‘No,’ he said. ‘The aftermath. For many years afterwards, I… I did my duty to the clan. I served the elders council and ruled the Shimada empire.’ He bowed his head and swallowed. ‘It scares me, even now, what I was capable of and what I felt was right in my heart.’

‘You’re not alone there,’ Jesse said, hoping he got across his empathy, rather than irritated Hanzo. ‘I did some fucked up things while in the Deadlock gang. And then… they got me back for leavin’ ’em.’

Hanzo stared straight at him. ‘They took your arm.’ It was more of a statement than a question; he most likely already knew about Jesse’s arm from some old Overwatch report files.

Jesse glanced down at what remained of his left arm and brushed his fingers over the bottom of the stump. ‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘Then Angela gave me a shiny new one.’

They exchanged a nod and left it at that for now. Jesse didn’t care to have this conversation with Hanzo at this time, so he let it go.

‘I read her report on Genji’s body,’ Hanzo said, carrying on, ‘I cannot even comprehend some of the science behind it. It’s amazing what she did for him.’

‘Yeah, that was a piece of work,’ Jesse ran his hand over the back of his head to ease the severity of his words. ‘I didn’t recognise him as the broken man they’d pulled in two days earlier.’

‘Hmm,’ Hanzo said in thought and for a horrible moment Jesse believed he’d actually upset him. ‘Our family would find many uses for his abilities now. I can already see the missions the clan would send him on. Genji would hate it.’ He fiddled with the string of his grey pants, unsure. ‘Maybe I, at least… saved him from that,’ he said. It wasn’t a question but it might as well have been.

Hanzo then went quiet for the longest time and Jesse waited with him. When he spoke again, his voice was very hollow and it let Jesse knew he didn’t like what he was about to say, but that he needed to acknowledge it. ‘I do not regret killing Genji,’ he said.

Jesse couldn’t prevent his initial reaction. He turned sharply on Hanzo, eyes wide, but decided, for the moment, to let him have a chance to explain further. He could tell from Hanzo’s posture, gaze on his hands, a regretful look to his eye, there was more to this than just what he’d confessed. The dragons nuzzling his shoulders in reassurance convinced him further.

‘I’ve tried so hard and searched so much. But I cannot regret my original actions,’ Hanzo said. He spoke very softly now, ‘sometimes I despise myself for feeling this way but it is true. I know the hurt it has caused Genji to survive what I have done. I see him struggle with it each and every day. I thought seeing that would change things…’ he trailed off, keeping his eyes to the floor. After a brief second, he shook his head. ‘When I left the Shimada clan,’ he continued, ‘I exiled myself for many years to repent for my actions, and to come to terms with the damage I had caused to not only Genji’s life, but also my own. It did not work then. And does not work now.’ He took in a shaky breath and squeezed the bridge of his nose. ‘I killed my baby brother and I do not feel any pain, only righteousness. It was a logical conclusion, for the path it has led him on is not one he would have found any other way. But the pain he experienced gives me pause and makes me wonder if it was truly worth it, yet not enough to wish it hadn’t happened. Does this make me… a bad person?’

Hanzo looked up with red eyes and an almost beseeching expression and it sliced right through Jesse’s heart. ‘No, Hanzo, no,’ he said and shifted around on the edge of the bed to better face him. He needed Hanzo to hear this before he got trapped in a spiral of his own thoughts, as had happened to Jesse so many times by now. ‘I don’t think I have the capacity to tell you how much you are _not_ a bad person. What you did back then was something that’s stayed with you for such a long time and that means somethin’, Hanzo. Just like how your actions now mean somethin’ too.’ He watched him attempt to take in his words and it encouraged Jesse to keep going. He remembered some advice he’d been given a long time ago and simply told Hanzo what he would want to hear himself. ‘It’s a complicated thing, I’m ain’t even gonna begin to try’ta understand it all, but I certainly don’t think who you are now is a bad person, I can say that for sure. You care for so many on our team and you lead us all so well.’ He put his only hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. ‘I am glad to have ya as my friend and I know Genji is happy to have you in his life again.’

Hanzo glanced up, hopeful. ‘He has told you this?’

‘Mul’iple times,’ Jesse said, nodding. The dragons started to purr from his shoulders. ‘Hanzo, clearly you’re still workin’ through a couple of things and that’s okay. We’re all works in progress. Hell, the shit I’ve done, I don’t even want to think about no more. While you’re here thinkin’ on your actions over and over again, who’s the braver one there?’ He tried a small smile. ‘Sometimes it isn’t about how you feel, it’s about what you do that defines you.’

Hanzo managed another half-smile himself. ‘You are very wise, Jesse.’

‘Thank ya kindly,’ Jesse dipped his head in case his blush wasn’t hidden by the low lighting. ‘My mama always did say I had a knack for lookin’ at the bigger picture,’ he said to lessen the blow.

Hanzo hummed in acknowledgement, then his attention shifted to something else across the room and he stood up.

Jesse stood up as well feeling awkward as the only one left on the bed. He watched Hanzo walk over to his desk and shift about with the personal effects darted around there, having no particular aim or purpose to his fiddling. He must have been thinking something over.

The dragons still remained a light touch on his shoulders, so much so Jesse kept forgetting they were even there. He glanced down to see them both presumably curling up to sleep. If Hanzo planned to take them back he’d had to wait a while then.

‘Jesse,’ he said firmly and eventually turned around. ‘Would you …stay for a little longer? You do not have to—’

Jesse stepped over to him. ‘Sure,’ he said with a simple shrug.

In the dimness of the room, they stood opposite each other and only stared in a welcome silence, neither regarding the other.

Jesse wanted to hug him. He wanted to settle on the bed, all comfortable, and hold Hanzo in his arms while they talked for hours. He wanted to pull out that long-ass hair tie and get used to looking at Hanzo with his hair down. He wanted to kiss him without passion or desire, just something soft and simple that would make Hanzo feel good.

Jesse parted his lips to speak, maybe to say these words, maybe to say one of the other million declarations that came to mind, but he never got the chance. The dragons suddenly became feral. One leapt onto his shoulder and began scrambling at his shirt, trying to dive under the fabric. The other went for his waist which he soon realised a second later meant they wanted to undo his belt. Both were whining, no squealing. He didn’t really have time to react other than a surprised jump and only one arm made it difficult to deal with the double attack.

Hanzo lurched forward. ‘No, no, stop that! I said stop!’ he spoke in a voice not quite angry but something else Jesse couldn’t place. He grabbed each dragon by their middle with a full fist and ripped them from the two spots on Jesse’s body.

However, even once free, Hanzo continued to squeeze them, seemingly determined to get them to leave by any means necessary. They wriggled in his hold, squealing and squirming, until abruptly, and with a bright flash, they burst into dust. Hanzo keeled over with a grunt.

Jesse had never seen them retreat in this way before. He stood there, eyes wide, in shock as the silence settled over the room once more.

Hanzo was clutching his arm and giving a pained noise through gritted teeth. Jesse immediately reached for him. But didn’t make it in time before Hanzo stopped, his head jolting up, eyes a warning.

‘I think actually it would be better if you were to leave,’ he said, straightening up.

Jesse dropped his hand and nodded. He wanted to ask why the dragons had done that and why Hanzo had acted in such a way. But clearly Hanzo would be unlikely to answer. ‘I understan’,’ Jesse said and headed for the door. ‘I’ll check in tomorrow.’ He threw one last glance at him, but Hanzo’s eyes remained on his shoes. ‘Night, Hanzo.’

‘Goodnight, McCree,’ he said, firmly.

The door self-shut behind him. Jesse lingered for a second to wrap his head around what he’d just witnessed, when a tiny thump sounded against the door and then nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my aim is certainly not to upset anyone with my take on hanzo's feelings regarding his brother's death. i wanted to present him as a complicated human being who didn't just want to kill his brother one second and then magically change his mind the next. with my own thoughts on not changing the past no matter how horrible it may have been, i wanted to explore all the feelings and reasons that could be behind what he did within the confides of a small simple chaptered fic, especially since there's a lot from japanese culture that would affect why hanzo did what he did to genji, view it the way i've presented, and then take so long to accept himself afterwards.
> 
> here's a [post](https://gunnslaughter.tumblr.com/post/153834957026/jesseshimada-afeatherlessarcher-people-dont) that explains it better than me.
> 
> ugh, i really need to a long ass character study fic so i can really explore all the complicated parts to each of these characters, i kinda have a vague idea what they could be, i just need a plot. ALSO the next chapter will be completely from Hanzo's pov so that should be a fun take for me as well as give you guys his thoughts and feelings on everything.


	5. a gentle reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean... so much for me updating at regular intervals :P well uni took over my life for awhile and then i slightly lost interest in overwatch while me and my roommate played d:bh so these chapters took longer than expected
> 
> I'm not a very good writer, I'm sorry :( those who've been keeping up with this fic so far deserve better

Hanzo raised his bow, string taught, towards the sound down the alleyway. He took each step very carefully, ears listening for anything else, anything to indicate a threat or enemy coming his way.

But when he reached what had caused the sound, it instantly made his arm go slack. A sickly feeling settled in his stomach.

‘McCree?’ Rushing to Jesse’s side, he put a nervous finger to the artery on his neck and found it alive and pumping, thankfully. ‘Shit,’ he said and pulled Jesse’s limp body further up the wall. Hanzo took a breath and shook him lightly by the shoulders. Jesse didn’t stir. At least he’d managed to find a safe place before collapsing, but still, the reason why he was here not being immediately apparent to Hanzo worried him to a great extent.

He tapped the com in his ear. ‘McCree is down.’

The next few seconds of silence were painful to sit through.

‘Hanzo, this is Fareeha, I hear you,’ Fareeha came loud and clear through the coms, along with a welcome wave of relief. ‘Do you know by how much Jesse is hurt?’

‘I cannot tell,’ Hanzo replied. ‘He is breathing but unconscious. I cannot seem to raise him.’

‘Okay, we’ll get someone out to you. What’s your location?’

Hanzo glanced down the rest of the alleyway and then above him. ‘Somewhere between the south tower and the two yards from the cliff edge,’ he said.

Fareeha took a moment to work out where he was. They used to have a pinging system on missions but soon noticed that kept alerting Talon to their location. Someone on the other side had found a way to tap into their frequency. It remained better to only describe for now. ‘Right,’ she said. ‘We’ve sent someone out to you. Hold tight.’

‘Understood. Thank you, Fareeha,’ Hanzo said. He’d kept a hand on Jesse’s shoulder the whole time to hold him steady, he moved it now to his face. Brushing a lock of hair way from his eyes, ‘hold tight, Jesse. Help is on the way,’ he said. And then in softer in Japanese, ‘ _what did you get yourself into this time, cowboy_?’

To kill time and attempt to calm himself down, Hanzo shifted Jesse into a more suitable position where he could support his own body weight and his mouth remained tilted down in case he needed to throw up. Hanzo hoped he didn’t throw up, but at least if he did, he would have to be awake to do it and could inform him of what’d happened or what was wrong. Being this close reminded him that they hadn’t spoken for the last few weeks, ever since that night.

He took Jesse’s hat off to place it in his lap for it had made a harder task to keep his head still while with it on, and now it would be easier to keep track of as well. Without it on, Hanzo could see the line of sweat forming in his hair from around the rim. He wanted to run his fingers through it and wondered once again what Jesse’s sweat would smell like.

His thoughts were jolted apart by a sound from behind. Hanzo snatched up his bow and carefully placed an arrow within it. Listening attentively, he pulled back the string.

Their radio gave away their location, someone with a strong accent spurring out orders, and Hanzo got two down before four more ran forward to replace them. Normally now could be the time he’d run for cover and get two more along the way, but he wouldn’t go anywhere without Jesse.

So he planted himself in front of Jesse’s slumped body and fired a scatter arrow at the floor. In the distraction, he surged forward to keep the fight away from Jesse. He smacked his bow into the first Talon agent, holding it at one end like a sword, and used the momentum to get another. The weapon vibrated in his hands and gave him the same uncomfortable tingle he always got from colliding his fist with things.

A third fired near him and Hanzo pulled the current agent in hands around like a shield, stealing a knife from their side and throwing it into the third while they reloaded. He’d felt the impact of the bullets through their body and was sure that would bruise later on. It always disheartened him to see someone not even hesitate to kill their comrade if it meant getting to him. The last came at him with the blunt end of their gun and the adaption managed to surprise Hanzo enough that when they hit his arm, his bow fell away from his hands.

The last Talon agent advanced further to kick the bow away and then pin Hanzo to the wall, gun across his throat with almost enough pressure on his wind pipe. The angle on the rough brick pushed awkwardly against his back despite his jacket. They seemed to forget, he still had a few arrows left in his quiver. He reached back for one and when they figured out what he wanted, they went for his arm in a snap motion and it made the pressure on the gun lighter. Caught against two pressure points, they had to make decision between pushing down on the gun or stopping the reach for the arrow.

They picked the gun.

Holding his breath, Hanzo brought the arrow down across their throat before he kicked them away.

He rushed back to Jesse’s side but found no difference, checking his pulse to be completely sure it remained beating. They needed to get on the move. If he were awake this would be easier; Jesse could take part of his own weight and lean the rest on Hanzo’s shoulder. But, because of his height, he couldn’t lift Jesse by himself for long periods of time. Certainly not long enough to get him anywhere sufficient.

He watched his face for a long moment to try and establish a better gage on his condition, which only resulted in Hanzo staring aimlessly at Jesse’s lips and slightly furrowed brow. He shook his head, dismissive. Right now was not the time to get childishly distracted.

He stood up and reloaded his bow. Hanzo could hear more threats coming nearby. He honed in on that and, taking a moment to breathe, brought forth his focus.

The first agent hit the floor before anyone had even became aware he’d seen them. Hanzo got the second in the shoulder and the third in the calf. He then ran out of arrows – which wouldn’t have been as major a problem if not for the new set of agents approaching from the rear.

He twirled around baring his teeth and charged. He clipped one on the ear, went for another one when the blunt end of a gun smacked into his chin, followed by a swift knee to the stomach. Stunned, he stumbled back, his belly stung. The knock to his face left a nasty tingle to his senses and the talon agent crowded up into his space before he was aware. A hand came at his throat and one of his arms went up to fight it while the other got pinned.

The dragons trashed under his skin, begging to be released. The sensation felt like static tickling blue down his arm and made the hairs there stand on end. He knew it wouldn’t usually be like this, they wouldn’t normally be so desperate to escape and fight. But with Jesse nearby and incapacitated. At the thought of him, Hanzo glanced his way in a panic. Everything was starting to come undone.

A talon agent was inches away from his throat with a knife. Hanzo cried out and the dragons were unleashed screaming against the puncturing sound of a thunder clap. Unprepared, they tore through the sleeve of his jacket with a violent force, ripping the clothing almost clean off him like being hit by a strong ocean wave.

They both went straight for the agent near Jesse. Hanzo heard the shrieks of fear and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He wanted to gag. It always had that effect.

The agent pinning him had been pushed off from the force of the release and Hanzo didn’t waste their confusion. To stun them, he stabbed a hand forward into the joint of their arm and brought the same arm back up to collide the elbow with their face. He grabbed a knife from their side and finished off the last few left. Blood splattered across his cheek.

The dragons continued their rampage and the metallic taste persisted, burning his throat. Hanzo focused on getting his ruined jacket off, a distraction to prevent himself from being overwhelmed. But the power of the dragons consuming his lungs, he could never challenge their power. He ended up ripping the jacket from his chest and stalked over to Jesse’s unconscious body.

Finally the dragons returned and he waited for the moment to pass, for them to retreat to his body and his mind to settle once again.

However, instead they moved to Jesse and while one curled their tail into a large spiral, the other reached out and began to lift him. Hanzo watched, still locked in their euphoric status, as the dragon carefully manoeuvred Jesse up and placed him down onto the spiralled tail. Hanzo couldn’t believe how gentle they were being, lowering Jesse so slowly like they were lowering him onto sand and didn’t want to disturb the pattern. When paired with the intense state their release kept him in, his heart felt on fire and he took a second to register the dragons were finished. They looked to him now, ready to move.

Jesse appeared so at peace, asleep on their curled-up tail, his head tilted to the side, expression calm. Hanzo wondered why touching them hadn’t woken him up yet, but dwelling on that thought didn’t bode well in his current state. He reached forward and brushed a lock from his face that had gotten stuck against the skin with sweat. Thoughts of Jesse’s hat remained to him and Hanzo glanced around to find it clutched in the clawed hand of the one holding Jesse.

They continued to stare, awaiting orders, as Hanzo retrieved his bow and armed it with a glowing, transparent spirit arrow. He nodded and they both gave an affirmative growl. Together, they descended back down the alleyway, heading to where he knew Angela and Reinhardt were stationed in the area.

The one carrying Jesse stayed well behind, so close the light shone through their body and painted the current surroundings in an ethereal blue glow. Hanzo watched the second dragon glide past him and up onto the adjacent rooftop. They moved as one unit.

Fareeha’s voice came through the coms abruptly. ‘Hanzo, your area is swarming,’ she said ‘There’s no way we can reach you. Is there any possibility you could get on the move and come to us?’

‘ _Already working on that_.’ A spirit arrow found its mark and another reloaded before his hand even returned to draw it back.

‘Is that a..?’ Fareeha said and her confused tone caused him to finally realise he’d spoken in Japanese instead of English. ‘Sorry, I can’t tell from the tone, was that a y—?’

‘That was indeed a yes, Fareeha,’ Genji said before Hanzo could even begin to

‘He said “already working on it,” to be precise,’ Hana added and for a brief second the sound of her guns filled the coms until her microphone automatically went back on mute.

‘Gotta be honest, we could always use a precise translation from Hanzo,’ Lena now said. ‘He says almost everything like a grumpy old man.’

All these pointless comments were starting to grate on his nerves, regardless of the fact they revolved around him. He rapid-fired two shots into the same target.

‘He is a complicated human being,’ Genji said and Hanzo pursed his lips to stop himself from saying something inconsiderate.

‘You would know more than most,’ he tried. Thankfully, some silence spread out after that and he used it to calm his spiking temper, clear his mind.

It didn’t last.

‘You need any help, brother?’ Genji asked, teasing.

‘ _No_ ,’ he snapped. ‘ _I am almost nearing the main checkpoint_.’ He took a sharp breath, stating afterwards, before anyone else could point out his lack of speaking English, ‘I mean I am almost—’

But, ‘ _I got you, brother_ ,’ Genji chimed in. Another breath, a little calmer. ‘Hanzo should be coming up on the town clearing,’ he added, ‘In fact, I can already see Azulete on the roof top.’

Still running, Hanzo aimed at an agent up on the rooftop. ‘ _Please stop calling them that_ ,’ he said, irritation fully set now, and fired the shot.

Genji said nothing in response and Hanzo couldn’t tell whether that was better or worse right now.

He hadn’t been wrong though and they were on approach of town clearing. Hanzo spotted the faint blue-ish glow of Reinhardt’s enormous shield across the way and the four or five dozen Talon that came with it. He aimed and fired an immediate shot which led to one of them collapsing right in front of Reinhardt and Angela. Both looked up in alarm before the dragon from the rooftops descended down and took out the rest. Hanzo paused before them with a snarl, the taste of blood overwhelming his senses. He needed to finished this.

Turning around, he took Jesse from the swirling dragon’s tail. The blood subsided and another blue figure glided to his side to help the transfer with clawed hands clutching Jesse’s serape. Upon hauling him up further for better grip, Hanzo glanced their way just in time to watch the dragon firmly place Jesse’s hat on his head before they both finally returned. He was left alone in the clearing. Did they have to place the hat there now, in a place he couldn’t shake off without putting Jesse down?

Ignoring their staring, he rushed over to Reinhardt’s shield and together with Angela, they positioned Jesse sat up against the wall. She pulled forth her caduceus staff and left it work while she began her examination.

Hanzo remembered abruptly to take the hat from his head. He placed it down on the ground beside Jesse and then shuffled on his feet for a second. ‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ he finally pushed out.

‘Yes,’ Angela said, without looking away from her patient. ‘Please keep out of my way.’ She pulled up Jesse’s sleeve to check his heartrate.

Dismissed, Hanzo collected himself awkwardly and stepped away, ‘understood,’ he said.

Angela still didn’t look up.

A moment later, Genji dropped down from above. With a nod to Hanzo, he approached Angela and Hanzo turned outwards to check over the clearing for any new targets, arming his bow but not raising it yet. He heard them talking and Angela calmly explaining her findings to his brother. He tried not to let her apparent problem with him impeach on their combined safety of Jesse.

Eventually Genji walked to his side a few minutes later, footsteps noiseless as ever.

Hanzo eyed him to the side of his vision. ‘Why do these Talon agents have more knives than usual?’ he asked to avoid the silence.

Genji’s plated up face shifted towards in his direction. ‘What do you mean?’ he said.

‘I mean, I find that usually they are only armed with guns.’

Genji shrugged. ‘Maybe Akande amped up their melee training.’

‘It is a waste.’

Angela didn’t attempt to hide her tut of disapproval.

Hanzo threw a tiny glance over his shoulder but she remained buried deeply in her work. Jesse was yet to stir an inch and Hanzo turned back to the clearing to stop his mind from dwelling on it much longer.

A propulsion sound like that of a miniature aeroplane resonated from above them and then Hana’s meka landed in front of Hanzo and Genji. She threw a grin at Genji, clearly wanting to show off for them, before moving over to Reinhardt to give her report on the area. It didn’t take long for her robotic footsteps to return over to their spot.

‘Is he going to make it?’ she asked, her solemn expression leaning down towards them.

Hanzo tried to answer but his mouth snapped shut of its own accord.

Once again, Genji spoke for him, ‘McCree is made of tough stuff,’ he said and glanced over to where Jesse lay against the wall, still unmoving, Angela busying around his head now. ‘But we first need to know what’s wrong with him before we can judge anything.’ He turned back to her, ‘focus on that fact, Hana.’

‘Okay,’ she said, grasping the meka’s handles and giving herself a boosting shake, so easily hopeful. She looked to Hanzo.

He met her eye and hoped his face didn’t appear as pessimistic as he felt. She was so young and certainly didn’t deserve to lose people like this so unexpectedly. Although he couldn’t remember the age he had been when he’d first taken a life, maybe that was half of what made him so protective of her.

As if to mock his concerns, a very familiar cough sounded from behind them and Hanzo whipped around to see Jesse had spluttered himself awake. Angela used the time to try and get an explanation out of him but all Jesse did was remain silent and look directly at Hanzo.

They both knew this would be the first time they’d acknowledged each other since that night. Hanzo wanted to look away, yet some stupid part of him worried if he did Jesse would finally kick it. So he kept staring until Jesse’s eyes rolled back and he slumped back against the wall. Alarmed, Hanzo almost darted to his side when he spotted Angela removing the needle from his arm.

She looked to Reinhardt, ‘we need to get him out of here,’ she said.

He nodded and began to advance backwards with his shield glimmering oddly when it caught the sunlight.

‘Guess there’s that then,’ he heard Hana, the relief audible in her tone.

Genji shifted next to him. ‘It’s gonna take more than talon agents to take out McCree.’ He patted Hanzo’s shoulder and went to help Angela with Jesse’s relocation.

But Hanzo remained rooted to the spot, the image of Jesse’s gaze playing over and over again in his mind. It signalled the start of something and he knew he’d have to addressed it now. It would be ridiculous not to, they worked together and he couldn’t avoid him forever. Hanzo dreaded their conversation after all this passed and the pain it would cause him to learn Jesse didn’t reciprocate anything back at him finitely.


	6. oh, you know what's gonna happen now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully these chapters make sense (and are actually good) cos they're very unbeta-ed and i haven't read through them in a while.... i might do that at some point when i feel more in the mood for this fic

Jesse got dispatched from Angela’s medical room with the worst headache of his entire life. He almost felt tempted to go back in and demand she give him a second look over but the thought of being pumped with more drugs gave him an upset stomach. He’d been diagnosed with a mild concussion and some very bruised ribs, which nearly twenty-four hours in a biotic field had healed up quite nicely. It could have been a lot worse.

That’s what Angela kept telling him, ‘it could have been a lot worse if you hadn’t gotten yourself alone…’ ‘if you hadn’t kept your head upright’ ‘…if Hanzo hadn’t come to aid you…’

The first thing Genji asked him when he woke up was why he’d stared at his brother with what Genji only opted to describe as a “knowing gaze.” To be honest, Jesse couldn’t even remember finding the alleyway to collapse in that he apparently had, so whatever happened in or between would be a mystery to all of them.

All except Hanzo.

The only remnants of the man Jesse had seen in the last few weeks, besides their night meeting, was the little _H_ next to Genji’s _G_ signature in the silly _get well soon_ card he, of course, found on his hospital bedside table.

They needed to talk. If not for the sake of the rest of their teammates, then at least for themselves.

Jesse wanted answers about the dragons and their behaviour, everything. He’d spoken with Genji about it on multiple occasions and this only lead to more confusion. Also… a lot of worry when Genji basically informed him the dragons would only be doing all this to size up his body for consumption. He needed to know why Hanzo’s dragons wanted to eat him, if it was some deep-seated emotional turmoil because Hanzo refused to express emotions properly, therefore, leaving another version of himself to do it for him or if his dragons truly were separate entities and Hanzo just struggled to find food for them sometimes.

Ironically, he tried not to think about it too much. The prospect of being vored by accident celestial beasts didn’t exactly excite him.

He returned to his room to retrieve some descent pain killers and get a few more hours of shut eye. Angela discharged him from the medical room but he needed another more personal get-go to be allowed on any more missions again. Not that anything big happened to be in the works for the current time table, so Jesse let that rule slide for an actually comfortable recovery.

However, the other part that confused him, severely so, would be the bit where everyone explained how the dragons had treated him back when he was unconscious on the mission. Fareeha couldn’t stop going on and on about their actions. From her bird’s eye view she’d seen everything: how Hanzo found him and fought, how the dragons lifted him up and carried him across the battlefield in the curve of their tail, how they’d carried and handled him more gently than a bear handling a crate full of fine china. Angela even added, in that moment, maybe it explained why he had taken so long to wake up, because being kept in contact with their skin allowed the power of the dragons to keep him held under. Surely, if they wanted to eat him this remained a weird way to act.

He wouldn’t throw an apple against a wall before he planned to eat it but he wouldn’t think to treat it like a new born either.

Jesse laid in bed in only an open shirt and boxers staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the pain relief to kick in. To think, only a year ago the weirdest notion in his life was that he still found cocktails in New Mexico bars he hadn’t tried yet. The headache eased to a dull cramp and before long he managed to slip into some resemblance of sleep.

Not long after, though, Jesse awoke to a firm knock at his door. He yawned and shook his head in an attempt to wake up his brain faster. He sat up on his bed, the sheets a little tangled under his legs. He hadn’t slept in them, it had been a little too hot.

The firm knock resonated again, slightly more persistent this time.

‘Coming,’ Jesse called and hopped off his bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and hastily buttoning up his shirt.

He punched in the activation code to open the door before properly processing who would want his attention and got greeted with the sight of Hanzo standing at his bedroom entrance.

He regarded Jesse with quietly amused expression and it reminded him that he probably should have flattened down his bed hair. Jesse raised a hand to his head as Hanzo spoke, ‘McCree. Are you busy? I was wondering if I may have a word,’ Hanzo said.

‘Uh, sure.’ He stood to one side to let Hanzo in. ‘I was actually planning to come look for _you_ at some point, if that isn’t too blunt of me to say?’ he said but Hanzo kept his eyes to the ground.

‘It is not. It makes sense.’ Once inside he promptly turned to face Jesse, yet did not look up. ‘We have much to discuss,’ he said to Jesse’s dirty socks dart about on the floor, ‘I, uh. I should just cut to the chase.’

The air brushed behind Jesse as the bedroom door slid shut, sending an unexpected breeze down his spine. He remained thankful now Hanzo’s eyes were directed away as he would have seen him shuffle momentarily on his feet.

‘Lately, my actions towards you have been …questionable,’ he said, eyes still on the dirty laundry. ‘As have the actions of my dragons. I did not intend to hurt you or inconvenience you as much as I have.’

Jesse disagreed with that settlement but chose it best to remain silent for now.

‘There is a reasonable explanation for all this.’ Finally, Hanzo looked up and Jesse didn’t need to be an expert on body language to tell he was bracing himself for something big. He sympathised, not for the life of him could he think up or even dream up an easy way to explain how the celestial beings attached to his body wanted to eat his co-worker. ‘I have …feelings for you.’

Silence.

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Ohthankgoodness!’ he said. His lungs filled so fast he almost chocked. He clutched at his head and walked about to burn off the sudden burst of relief. ‘I thought ya dragons wanted ta’ eat me.’

Hanzo frowned, shoulders stiff. ‘Excuse me?’ he said. ‘Why would you..? Genji.’

‘Genji!’ Jesse said, trying to suppress his exclaim half way through the word. ‘He told me they ‘ere like snakes. That the reason they’ve been doing all this was that they were tryna to size me up to decide when ta’ eat me.’

‘McCree, I think if they wished to eat you they would have simply eaten you.’

‘I can see that now!’ Jesse said. ‘They don’t wanna eat me it’s just cause you…’ he stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

‘Yes.’ Hanzo was looking away again.

‘Hanzo—’ Jesse took a step forward.

‘I understand.’ Hanzo raised a hand to dismiss him. ‘There is no need to explain,’ he said. He really would be willing to accept his rejection like that.

Jesse’s chest tightened. ‘No,’ he said, standing before him now. ‘I wanna say a few things—’

Hanzo began to push at his chest but Jesse wasn’t sure where he wanted him to go. ‘Jesse, I can’t—’

He snatched up one of Hanzo’s wrist to make him stop. ‘Hanzo, please just let—’

Instead he switched to trying to pry Jesse off his hand and it led to Jesse having to grab the other wrist as well. Now completely caught, Hanzo attempted a move to rip himself from Jesse’s grasp but Jesse persisted with his hold and brought Hanzo’s hands up to his chest to stop him going anywhere.

‘I would rather not hear it,’ Hanzo said, his tone final, and Jesse froze. ‘I am sorry but I would rather not hear it, after everything that the dragons have done, I would rather not face the embarrassment that you do not reciprocate—’

‘I like ya too, pumpkin,’ Jesse let go of his wrists and Hanzo’s wide eyes pierced right through him. ‘I didn’t want to have to tell ya like this, but I do.’

Hanzo had kept his hands near Jesse’s chest and moved them now up to his face, which he then used the grip to pull him down into a gentle kiss. Jesse let out a small startled noise and quickly clutched Hanzo’s back to make sure he didn’t take that as a no.

Encouraged on, Hanzo kissed him slowly, exploring his mouth with precision moves as his hands caressed his face, his neck, and delve into his hair with such gentleness, Jesse almost dissolved on the spot. All he could do was grip harder at Hanzo’s back to get across that he enjoyed what was unfolding.

Hanzo’s hand shifted down further, undid the first three buttons of his shirt before darting back up to his face. He took a step backwards at that point, however, and pulled away.

Jesse followed with him until he realised his intentions. ‘Oh,’ he said, ‘we can stop if you want.’ His cheeks went red from how carried away they’d both gotten, and for other reasons.

But instead of nodding, Hanzo brought his hands back up to cradle Jesse’s head and look him firmly in the eye. ‘If there is anything you do not enjoy,’ he said, ‘please do not hesitate to inform me.’

Jesse couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face at Hanzo’s concern. ‘I don’t plan on staying quiet, sweetheart,’ he said.

Hanzo nudged at his chest, a playful smile creeping over his lips. ‘Insolent cur.’

Jesse ducked his head to get a better view at that smile, but Hanzo played coy, toying with the last button on his shirt. He undid it and the one above. Jesse watched him slide a hand over the lower part of his stomach. His hands were surprisingly warm and Hanzo slid them quite far up before dipping back down to his belt. He peered up then at Jesse with a mischievous sparkle to his eyes, starting to undo his jeans, and Jesse felt himself harden by the second.

Hands still on him, Hanzo walked Jesse to the edge of his bed and he fell back against it in a thump. His knees already weak, all they needed was the littlest of pressure.

Hanzo smirked and kneeled before him, hands continuing to work undone his jeans. Jesse helped by kicking off his shoes and bent over to slip his socks off. Hanzo had shifted away to leave some room for him and Jesse glanced up to find Hanzo’s gaze a little softer than before.

He went to pull free Hanzo’s hair tie but did so with his metal arm, so that must have been why Hanzo turned his head to inspect it.

‘Oh, I can try’t keep it away from your—’ Jesse said and retracted the hand back down to his side again.

‘No need.’ Hanzo reached out and brought the metal palm up to his cheek, closing his eyes to lean against it. He opened them again to say his next words. ‘It does not bother me, Jesse. Nothing about you bothers me.’

The boldest cowboy in America, Jesse McCree couldn’t breathe for a good second.

He reached up again and pulled free Hanzo’s hair tie in one swift moment. His hair flopped down to his shoulders. Jesse was surprised how neatly it covered his buzzcut but he got why he would keep it up most of the time. The hair tie felt softer than he expected and Jesse put it around his neck like it was a feather bao. Running it up and down against his nape under a cheeky grin until Hanzo snatched both sides and used to it drag him down to swallow that laugh into another kiss.

He rose up, lips still on him, and pushed Jesse back down onto the bed. Hanzo worked open the rest of his shirt and palmed over his chest, kneading the muscle. Jesse couldn’t prevent the groan in his throat at Hanzo’s hands finally on him. They massaged down to his hips and Hanzo pulled away with a sweet click of the lips to shift back onto his knees. Jesse watched him finish undoing his belt and opening his jeans. He lifted his hips as permission and Hanzo pulled them down to his ankles.

Jesse dropped his head back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling Hanzo slip his jeans and pants down and off each foot. He was naked now apart from the open shirt while Hanzo remained almost completely untouched, his loose hair the only indication something of dishevelment. The prospect of being left so exposed, especially to the man before him now, excited Jesse. He jumped a little at the feel of Hanzo’s lips on his bare knees. Hanzo kissed slowly along Jesse’s inner thigh and when he nearly reached the middle, he switched to the other knee, teasing. His hands came up to massage the dip on either side of Jesse’s hips.

His lips tickled on the sensitive areas of Jesse’s inner thigh and Hanzo seemed to caught onto this. He sealed his mouth over a spot near where his inner leg met his hip and sucked down. He was yet to even go near Jesse’s dick but it remained rock hard and a drop of precum dribbled from the top. Jesse gasped as Hanzo’s teeth came down suddenly around the freshly-made love bite and he darted a hand around his dick to chase the pleasure.

Hanzo swatted his hand aside, pulling back. Jesse leaned up to protest, only to watch him wrap his own fingers around him. He pumped up and down a few times, thumbing at the new bite on his thigh. Jesse twitched his hips up against the tickling friction.

He met Jesse’s eyes and then looked away to smile at the floor. ‘I hope my hands are not too cold,’ he said, voice deep and warm.

‘They feel fantastic, sweetheart—’ Jesse said and the words got caught in his throat when Hanzo replaced his hand with his mouth.

Jesse gave a shaky exhale and dropped his head back again. Hanzo’s mouth really did feel fantastic and he worked his tongue just right at the slit at the top, Jesse already could feel his orgasm building so soon. He palmed the love bite, massaging it like he’d done before to his chest, and the sensitivity tickled Jesse, mixing deliciously with the movements of Hanzo’s mouth and tongue. Jesse thrashed his head to the side and moaned out loud. He heard Hanzo hum, _felt_ it around his dick and delve his flesh hand into Hanzo’s hair as encouragement, so close. Gripping the sheets with his metal hand for the desperate need of something to hold onto, Jesse groaned Hanzo’s name in a brief warning and then came in his mouth.

Hanzo pulled off without his notice and Jesse laid there for a second, his bare feet still flat on the ground, catching his breath. Soon Hanzo’s lips brushed over his belly. He slowly kissed his way up Jesse’s chest.

‘Hanzo,’ Jesse put a hand on his cheek when he finally came up to settle beside him. ‘You best head for the hills, that was pretty darn good,’ he said.

Hanzo ducked his head instantly and his shoulders shook with laughter.

‘What you laughing at?’ Jesse said. He nudged him when he didn’t respond.

Hanzo’s laugh faded to a soft smile and he looked up. ‘You say stuff silly things sometimes,’ he said and leaned in for a slow kiss.

‘That weren’t silly, it were true,’ Jesse said against his lips, refusing to be silenced by the kiss. ‘You made me feel mighty fine.’

Hanzo traced a finger down the centre part of his chest and it tickled. ‘I could _keep_ making you feel that way,’ he said, glancing up.

Jesse’s heartbeat sped up a little. ‘What were you thinkin’?’

‘I could fuck you.’

Jesse made sure to swallow before he spoke again. ‘I can get on board with that,’ he said, voice still betraying him and coming out hoarse.

Hanzo smirked at that response and pushed himself up. ‘Wait here,’ he said and Jesse leaned up onto his elbows to watch Hanzo head over to his bedside table. He opened the middle drawer and began searching around. It took Jesse a moment to register what he could be after.

‘Oh, the top drawer,’ he said. When Hanzo glanced over, Jesse added, ‘if you were looking for lube, I have some in the top drawer.'

Hanzo put up a finger. ‘Ah thank you,’ he said. He rummaged around for a little longer and, once found, held the bottle up to examine it. ‘Blueberry?’ he said, coming back over.

‘It was all they had and I thought I might try it out anyways,’ Jesse said with a shrug. He settled his hands on Hanzo’s hips when he knelt on the space between his legs.

Unexpectedly Hanzo popped the cap and poured a little on his fingers. He brought it up to his lips and licked it off. ‘Hmm, not bad,’ he said.

Jesse gave a long exhale, his mouth fell open. Hanzo appeared to like the taste and gave a small appreciative hum. ‘You do that again and this might be over sooner,’ Jesse said.

Hanzo glanced at him with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes again. ‘You are filthy,’ he said voice like velvet. With a flick of the wrist, he flung the bottle onto Jesse’s chest to switch to pulling his shirt off.

Jesse’s eyes were instantly drawn to the full view of his tattoo, dark lines and bold blues cascading down his arm and over his shoulder, bleeding onto his chest. The Shimada brand was still visible on his shoulder, even by a front angle view, from how the flesh had become raised slightly. The scar from his recent surgery already beginning to fade into the same colour as his others one.

Jesse didn’t try to hide where he was looking but Hanzo practically preened under the attention anyways. Of course, he did. ‘What can I say? I’m a simple man,’ Jesse said.

Hanzo tilted his head with an expression that clearly read _then what does that make me?_

Jesse reached out to ran a palm down his firm stomach. ‘Well, in _some_ things, not everything,’ he said, following the trail of his hand.

Hanzo caught it by the wrist and used it to pull Jesse up and closer. Jesse went gladly with a grin, but Hanzo didn’t kiss him and instead said in that velvet voice, ‘get further up the bed,’ he gripped his shirt collar to make their faces barely an inch apart, ‘but, keep the shirt on.’

Jesse swallowed the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end from how close they were.

Once separated, he shuffled further up to the head of the bed. Hanzo slipped off the edge to remove the rest of his clothes. He’d kept his back to him and teased him with the way he slipped off his boxers. Jesse’s mouth went dry at the sight.

Hanzo looked utterly gorgeous finally naked, his back toned from all that archery practise, his naturally broad shoulders and fine ass, all coated in fine, dark hair although not as much as Jesse himself. The tattoo didn’t bleed onto his back, which surprised him as well, having only ever seen it under his vest during missions. Jesse felt his cheeks go red, heartbeat racing, when he turned around and began crawling up the bed towards him. The prospect of exposure reversed now, with Hanzo being the one comfortably uncovered and Jesse only being allowed to get a little undressed. He settled between Jesse’s open thighs, and collecting the lube bottle, opened the cap.

Jesse watched Hanzo slick up his fingers before it disappeared into the gap between his legs. The shirt helped to make him feel more exposed since the muscle memory reminded him that he wouldn’t normally be this half naked when wearing it. A cold finger touched the cleft of his arse and Hanzo paused, glancing up. Jesse needed a second to realise he was asking for permission. So he shifted up onto his knees to take Hanzo’s neck with a firm hand and kissed him while settling down on the finger. Jesse groaned in encouragement, kept kissing him, and felt Hanzo begin to move his finger around.

He circled the digit for a long moment, letting Jesse get used to the feeling before adding another one.

Still upright, Jesse pulled away to kiss a trail down Hanzo’s neck while a hand massaged over his back, the shirt now clinging to his skin, and the fingers continued to scissor inside him slowly. Hanzo didn’t keep the hand to one place either, and brushed it through Jesse’s hair, palmed his ass, brought it all the way back to place on his jaw.

Jesse hadn’t really thought about becoming hard again, too busy getting caught up in Hanzo’s attention, but, in between Hanzo’s fingers buried in his ass and whatever his other hand was doing to the rest of him, he felt a tingle settle below his belly and glanced down to find himself already rock hard again. He circled his hips experimentally and the tingle increased.

Jesse kissed a path up to Hanzo’s ear. ‘Hanzo,’ he said, blinking up at the wall opposite. ‘Don’t stop that.’

‘Are you sure?’ Hanzo breathed and, as if on cue, one of his fingers got caught on a certain spot, sending sparks of pleasure piercing through Jesse’s body.

He slipped a little further to the edge. ‘Yes,’ he rasped. ‘ _Please_.’ Jesse began to rock his hips back and forth which let his cock rub against Hanzo’s stomach. He felt him look down but when Hanzo made no attempts to stop him, Jesse increased the speed, searching for better friction.

Hanzo never shifted his hand to his cock, kept it moving around behind him, and left it to Jesse to set his own pace. His own cock stood hard just below and Jesse thought of maybe touching it in response but caught a good wave of his orgasm and got caught chasing that instead.

He hung his head on Hanzo’s shoulder and groaned encouragingly. The roaming hand settled on his ass and Hanzo scissored his fingers a little faster as he got the message Jesse was close again. He peppered slow kisses up his neck, sucked on the ear lobe, and Jesse rocked his hips in a few more definitive thrusts.

He tipped over once more and grasped onto Hanzo’s back for support. Hanzo kept his fingers moving until Jesse let out a small whimper at the oversensitivity, wherein Hanzo retracted his fingers and helped him lie back on the bed.

Jesse sighed at the comfort, closing his eyes from the post climatic haze. The mattress dipped next and a thump resonated on the floor as Hanzo jumped off the bed, walking across the room. Jesse didn’t think anything of it after he heard the click of his bathroom light and felt the light against his closed lids.

Hanzo returned a few moment later and a warm cloth began to brush over his stomach. Jesse popped an eye open. He saw Hanzo had already cleaned himself up, his dick still half hard. It finally occurred to Jesse, he must have come on his stomach, he blushed a little and wondered if Hanzo would desire an apology, or even worse… would the treasured leader of the traditional Shimada clan be into that?

‘Do you use the one in the sink?’ Jesse asked voice gravely, in lieu of changing the subject for himself before it showed too much on his face.

‘No,’ Hanzo said, not looking up from his work; the strokes eventually became slower, still feeling good, and Jesse smiled at the realisation Hanzo was only doing it now to massage him, the mess all gone. ‘I got a new one from the cupboard.’

‘Oh good cause that other one ‘s kinda been out for a while.’

Hanzo huffed. ‘I figured as much.’

Leaning up, Jesse caught the wrist and took the wet cloth to toss it aside. He smirked, brushing a lock of hair behind Hanzo’s ear. ‘I promise I only talk dirty, sugar.’

‘So talk then,’ Hanzo said, straight faced.

Slightly taken aback, ‘I, uh…’ Jesse glanced Hanzo up and down, ‘that’s some nice abs you got there,’ he cracked up before reaching the end of his sentence from using a silly voice. And a new type of ecstasy washed over him watching Hanzo laugh right along with him.

In between the laughter, he reached forward to pepper Hanzo’s face with kisses and when Hanzo stopped laughing, he raised his hands to grasp Jesse’s face and capture his lips instead. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn heated. With a groan, he pulled Hanzo back down on top of himself and used a hand in his hair and one on his back to draw him even closer with a sudden need to be enveloped by his body. Hanzo kept his hands down on either side of Jesse to hold his balance but he kissed back just as urgently, probably having been reminded of his lack of a release.

Jesse kept going until his lips felt raw and only pulled away to get in a descent breath of air. Shifting awkwardly, he pulled the shirt off himself before he overheated and threw it across the floor.

Hanzo lingered close, letting their breaths minger. ‘Jesse, would you still like to..?’ he started.

‘—Yes.’ Jesse hugged him closer and spread his legs to make room. Hanzo merely positioned himself back to pull Jesse down by the thighs until he laid flat on his back. Jesse watched him, a little breathless, as Hanzo slicked himself up and grabbed his cock.

He put his other hand flat on Jesse’s stomach. ‘Lie back and enjoy this,’ he said and it came out like a command.

Jesse focused on trying to relax as he felt the tip of Hanzo’s cock inched inside of him. He closed his eyes and laid back against the bed, letting Hanzo do all the work. He trusted him to get it right.

And right he did, Hanzo slipped slowly inside to allow Jesse to adjust as he needed. He rocked his hips gently to make sure all the friction would melt away. A groan bubbled up from his throat and Jesse had to pop an eye open at Hanzo’s corresponding chuckle. He only smirked back and squeezed his thighs at Hanzo’s hips. They kept this up for a short while, Hanzo lost and found rhythm again and Jesse let his eyes slip close again.

Eventually, he felt Hanzo shift around a little and then pull out completely. Before he could even open his eyes, however, Hanzo flipped him onto his stomach and crawled on top of him.

‘Spread your legs a little,’ Hanzo said right behind Jesse’s ear and it sent a series of shivers down his spine.

He kept his mouth shut and did as told since Jesse worried if he spoke his voice would come out shaky. Although, letting Hanzo know the affect he was having on him didn’t necessarily sound like a bad idea. The smug bastard would take it to heart and then consequently keep doing more of it all. Jesse parted his legs and got his arms under his head to support his neck.

Yet where carrying on would have been got replaced by hands settling on his shoulders. Hanzo rans his hands down his back, around his hips, and over his thighs. He leaned over and planted a kiss on the spot between his should blades, mumbling against the skin there, ‘beautiful.’

Jesse scoffed. ‘You’re mushy.’

Hanzo planted another kiss and another. ‘Coming from the man who’s always calling me ‘darling’,’ he said.

‘You have me there, darlin’’

‘It appears I do,’ Hanzo said right behind his ear suddenly, parted his cheeks with a firm grip, and finally pushed back inside.

Jesse let out an exasperated ‘ah!’, shiver running down his spine, and buried his face in his arms. He groaned as Hanzo moved within him slowly, mouthing at his back of his neck and up to his ear. groaning, Jesse couldn’t help but squirm and shift his hips to get at it more.

‘You make such sweet sounds,’ Hanzo said.

‘I’d, uh, make better ones if you’d speed up a little,’ Jesse spread his legs a little wide to reinforce his point.

Hanzo took that moment to drag his hips back, inch by inch, like he would with the string of a bow. ‘What if I wish to take my time for this one?’

‘Oh, Hanzo, please, darlin’,’ Jesse crooned, voice low, letting that slip out on the next few particularly good slide of those hips.

Hanzo chuckled softly above him, lips tickling behind Jesse’s ear, and drove down on a sharp angle.

‘Hmm, yeah, more like that,’ Jesse said but whined when Hanzo then stopped entirely. Hands slipped his hands under his chest and manoeuvred him up onto his knees. Hanzo slid further back inside and brought a hand around to the front to wrap over Jesse’s cock.

‘Oh now we’re talking, sweetheart,’ Jesse said and braced himself on Hanzo’s forearms.

Getting what he wished for almost tasted too sweet, Hanzo rocked his hips in time with his fist and Jesse melted backwards against him. He exhaled and the pressure began to build in his belly once more. Squirming and shifting his hips uncontrollably, Jesse flung an arm back to catch Hanzo’s head as he fucked into him relentlessly. He didn’t know which he enjoyed more: Hanzo driving into him from behind, moaning into his ear, getting just the right angle from there, or Hanzo’s fist sliding up and down his cock with an air of the concentration that Hanzo often only pulled forth to get the correct shot with an arrow and bow.

Sensing he was close, Hanzo picked up the past. It caused Jesse to let out a shaky groan and clutch at Hanzo’s hair more desperately. He couldn’t stop squirming his hips and the closer he got the more, he couldn’t keep quiet either.

‘You are noisy, McCree,’ Hanzo said, his voice right in Jesse’s ear.

‘I did say I don’t plan to be, uh!’ Hanzo started to mouth at his neck and Jesse almost lost his trail of thought, ‘when you fuck me good, darlin’,’ he said, breathy.

‘Is there any way I could be better?’ Hanzo said, lips behind Jesse’s ear. Normally, he would have assumed Hanzo was being smug but something about his voice had a genuine curiosity to it; he wanted to know how to make this even more of a better time for him.

‘No, you’re pretty much perfect,’ and Jesse barely managed to get the words out, bracing himself on Hanzo, before he came on his own sheets once more.

Hanzo stilled his hips, switched to stroking his fist up and down until Jesse whimpered and batted it away to collapse forward onto his hands and knees. Only then did he become aware of the layers of sweat coating his skin, especially when Hanzo gently laid across his back. His loose hair split down to the side of his chest and tickled at his upper arm.

Kissing across his shoulder blades, Hanzo asked, ‘may I?’

Jesse needed a moment to get his meaning, but when something hard and warm touched the back of his thigh, he gained the rest of that picture very quickly. Swallowing, ‘sure,’ Jesse said and nodded, not sure if Hanzo would be paying attention to his head anymore.

He thrust against Jesse’s thigh and Jesse didn’t even get the chance to lend a hand. Hanzo paused when he actually came, groaning into the skin on his back, and changed to a slower pace to get out every last spark.

Jesse chuckled and waited a moment for Hanzo to peel himself off of him before moving. He turned around to capture those soft lips once more.

Hanzo seemed startled by the kiss but brought a hand up to steady Jesse’s head. He kept his face close once their kiss ended and stroked a thumb over Jesse’s bearded cheek, smiling a warm smile.

Smiling back, Jesse felt golden and weightless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, McCree made a joke cos I suck at dirty talk :(


	7. (draft of the end of chapter 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might reedit this part one day
> 
> if i ever do that, i'll just delete this chapter and upload it again

‘You sure you’re okay with only going once?’

‘I do not mean for this to be the only time we have sex, McCree.’

‘Hmm, I’m liking the promise there, sweetheart.’

‘It is not a promise, Jesse. It is a certainty.’

‘Confident one, aren’t you?’

‘I know what I want and I do not intend to let you slip away a second time.’

‘Oh, I’m not going anywhere, you can be sure of that.’

Even if I were to do this?’ He slipped his hands up to his sides and immediately began tickling him.

Hanzo, no— stop— I give in— I give in. Please stop.

Who says I was after your surrender?

Jesse gulped.

Hanzo seemed to seize the opportunity and grasped his wrist, rolling him over him, getting the other wrist along the way, and then pinning both above his head while he now straddled his hips.

Jesse stared up at him and felt Hanzo start to grind his hips back into groin.

I’m not finished with you yet, cowboy.

What do you plan to do with me?

‘Hmm,’ Hanzo made it appear like he was thinking. He started shifting his hips again and delved down into Jesse’s neck. Licking a path up his neck all the way until he reached Jesse’s ear, he flicked the lobe into his mouth and sucked.

A moan escaped Jesse’s mouth of its own accord and he began to become hard for the fourth time that evening.

‘We won’t be needed for a while,’ Hanzo said right into his ear and Jesse squirmed under the shivers. ‘Plenty of time for me to see which act gets the best results.’

‘We’ve tried a lot so far,’ Jesse said. Hanzo pulled back to meet his eye and it was like the beach all over again except they were in their boxers this time. Jesse pulled forth his best smirk. ‘Show me what you got.’

Hanzo huffed, dismissive all of a sudden, and unexpectedly pulled off him.

Jesse’s face fell a little. He followed his path off the bed with only his eyes to then see Hanzo turn and hold out a hand. ‘Coming to join me?’ He'd meant it as a _we shall see about that_.

A second of recovery, Jesse bounced off the bed, more than happy to go fresh round in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://yellowhalcyon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
